Talento para la Guerra
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Equestria es un gran reino, pero ¿Siempre tuvo semejantes extensiones de territorios?, la historia ha decidido olvidar a Winter Snow cuyo talento para la guerra hizo a la nación equina la más fuerte y grande de todas. Tras un incidente, aquella pony termina en un futuro que prefirió verla como una tirana ¿Lograra adaptarse a un mundo en paz?
1. La Generalisíma

**Talento Para La Guerra**

**La Generalisíma**

_Equestria, que hermosa tierra. Tan hermosa y basta, tan verde y a la vez tan civilizada. Uno de los reinos más grandes (sino el más grande) del mundo conocido._

_¡Gracias a mí maldita sea! Si no hubiera sido por esos traidores, Equestria hubiera seguido creciendo. _

* * *

><p>Una pony se alzo triunfante sobre el cadáver de un grifo, a su alrededor no había más que muerte y un ejército equino mirándola. La pony levanto su casco hacia los cielos, sentía que sus casco era una lanza que podía perforar los huracanes. Todo lo que sus ojos veían, le pertenecía. Ahora y para siempre, territorio de propiedad equina.<p>

-¡Viva la generalísima!- Grito un unicornio con armadura dorada y así, toda una ola de gritos le siguieron en muestras de goce y victoria.

La pony se dio media vuelta para ver a todo ese grupo conformado por cientos de equinos. Esa pony era una pegaso de pelaje blanco y una melena rubia pálida, poseedora de unos ojos tan dorados como el oro. Su mirada, confiada, llena de iniciativa y fortaleza.

-¡Soldados, recordemos a los caídos. Que pronto nos uniremos a ellos, y seremos parte de las páginas de la historia. Porque nosotros dimos forma a un nuevo reino! ¡Nuestro reino! ¡Equestria!-

Mientras que el ardor posterior a una batalla regocijaba al ejército vencedor. Su líder, su máxima figura de autoridad militar solo pensaba en una cosa mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

-_Estoy muy excitada- _Pensó.

* * *

><p>Los dos reinos más poderosos del antiguo mundo, el grifo y el taurino se vieron forzados a ceder territorios importantes de sus tierras. Los grifos renunciaron a su capital, una ciudad entera suspendida en una montaña, junto con sus mejores campos para el cultivo. Por otro lado, los taurinos dejaron enormes llanuras donde antes vivía su clase campesina. Pero… ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Qué bestia o bestias pudieron someter a estas dos grandes y guerreras razas? ¿Alguien creería que fueron ponies de colores?<p>

-¡Mi generalísima Winter!- Exclamo un pony de tierra entrando a una carpa repleta de soldados discutiendo sobre un mapa. A la cabeza, se encontraba la pegaso blanca.

-Interrumpir una reunión de oficiales se castiga con la muerte- Dijo la general -Espero que sea importante- Agrego, con molestia.

Aquel pony, el cual era un mensajero del ejército, se limpio un poco la melena antes de hablar.

-El capitán Flaminor dice: Los grifos del pueblo de girasoles nos están causando problemas. No cooperan con la guardia real y provocaron la muerte de un vigilante- Informo.

La respuesta de la generalísima causo un escalofrió en la espina dorsal del pony mensajero.

-Informa al capitán que queme el pueblo- Sentencio sin rodeos.

Los oficiales ahí presentes no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Su mirada estaba clavada en el mapa, mientras un sudor helado humedecía sus frentes. La impotencia se veía en sus miradas.

-Que el capitán no deje a salir a nadie del pueblo. Que prenda fuego mientras duermen. Cuando acabe con eso, infórmale que lo necesitamos aquí para expulsar a los perros diamante de la nueva colonia minera- Agrego, tomando una lupa de la mesa.

-Puedes retirarte- Dijo con indiferencia.

El mensajero asintió y camino lentamente hacia la salida, asimilando lo que había escuchado. Esa misma noche, a lo lejos desde la carpa de la general Winter, se vieron enormes columnas de humo negro. Ella mirada las columnas de humo, en su corazón afloro la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Su pensamiento hizo eco dentro de sí.

_-Hoy tendré carne de esclava dulce, para la cama-_

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa misma noche, un guardia nocturno llego a la carpa de la general. Traía consigo una cadena que aprisionaba a una joven grifo vistiendo telas transparentes de tonalidades rosas.<p>

-Aquí tiene a la grifo que me ordeno traer, mi generalísima- Le dijo el guardia nocturno. Lo que ahí iba a pasar no le incumbía, pero podía sacar sus propias conclusiones al ver a la pegaso acomodada coquetamente sobre grandes almohadones de terciopelo relleno con las plumas de sus enemigos.

-Déjala aquí y lárgate- Le ordeno.

-A sus ordenes mi generalísima- Respondió llevándose el casco a la frente, para retirarse de la carpa.

-Ven, acércate pequeña grifo, acércate a mí- Le dijo tiernamente, con un ademan de su casco.

La grifo temblaba frente a la mirada de la pegaso. Esos ojos penetrantes de pupilas tan redondas la hacían sentir como si se encontraba acorralada ante una bestia. Mientras esta seguía tratando de llamarla con palabras tiernas.

-No te haré daño, solo quiero darte mi amor-

-Déjeme ir, se lo ruego- Le dijo la grifo.

Repentinamente la grifo se ve acorralada entre las cuatro extremidades de la pegaso. Las alas de plumas blancas de esta, se encontraban desplegadas y muy rígidas. Winter se acerco a la mejilla de la esclava y la lamio como si fuera un dulce, al menos para ella la misma grifo representaba un dulce que su lengua podía degustar a placer.

-Adoro a las grifos, su pelaje es tan suave y sus plumas tan dóciles. Cuando jadean es maravilloso- Le susurro Winter, para luego descender lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el pecho y vientre de la esclava -El olor de su fruto es el mejor de todos- Agrego.

*EXPLOSION*

Repentinamente el suelo debajo de ambas tiembla, acompañados de un sonido estremecedor. Esto desconcentra a la pegaso, dándole la oportunidad a la grifo de empujarla y salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que su corazón alcanzaba a bombear, dejando un rastro de lagrimas por detrás.

-¿Pero qué rayos paso?- Se pregunto Winder llevándose un casco a la nuca, ya que se había golpeado con uno de los soportes de su carpa.

Como si los astros acudieran a responderle, de inmediatamente un soldado entra eufórico a la carpa de la general.

-¡Mi generalísima, tenemos problemas en las minas de los perros diamante!-

-¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Cómo es posible que esas subdesarrolladas criaturas les causen problemas?- Pregunto indignada.

-Al parecer tiene una nueva arma- Le respondió el soldado.

-Serán inútiles ¡Somos el primer ejercito de las princesas! ¿Qué arma puede hacernos frente?-

-No estamos seguros como funciona, es un polvo negro que explota. Lo usan en barriles y luego disparan una flecha encendida para activarlo y hacerlo explotar- Le explico el soldado, manteniendo la mirada firma hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo saben que es un polvo negro? Podría ser cualquier cosa dentro de los barriles- Cuestiono con escepticismo.

-Uno de los barriles no exploto, lo abrimos y lo descubrimos-

Más explosiones perturbaron la ya destruida tranquilidad del campamento.

_-Maldición, esto me arruino la comida. Esa grifo olía tan bien- _Pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me encargare de esto personalmente. No quiero quedarme con menos soldados por culpa de su debilidad. Alguien terminara en la cámara de tortura cuando el sol se levante- Sentencio.

La pegaso se acerco a una mesa, ahí se vistió su armadura de hierro color blanco y bordes dorados. En su cabeza se pozo un casco de iguales tonalidades, solo que resaltaba un águila de plata en la punta frontal. Para finalizar, se acerco a un escritorio, donde a sus cascos yacía una espada que mágicamente se podía adherir a su extremidad.

-Sabes soldado, nosotros somos un pequeño ejército enfrentando a dos grandes reinos. Tomar territorios de los inútiles perros diamante debería ser lo más fácil de nuestra gran tarea. Sus majestades Celestia y Luna confían en mí porque mi talento es la guerra. Pusieron a cada pony en mis cascos para organizarlos y llevarlos a la victoria final ¿Qué pensarían ahora de mí, si vieran esta situación tan vergonzosa?-

El soldado trago saliva. No hallaba respuesta alguna, temía que cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios, enfadara a su superior. Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Winter trataba de serenar su mente para tomar las mejores decisiones en su labor. Cuando dio media vuelta para observar al soldado, este tuvo la oportunidad de ver su cutie mark. Un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas.

_-Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos, porque yo no lo haré- _

Colonia Minera 

(Ex-poblado de perros diamante)

Muy alejados del campamento de soldados, dos amigos, ambos pertenecientes al ejército de la Generalísima Winter, charlaban a orillas de un mirador situado en una colina hecha de rocas. Tenían como misión sacar a los perros diamantes de la mina de gemas, y sentían mucha inquietud de que sucedería si su superior femenina se involucraba de primera mano en el asunto.

-Así que, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto un pony con acento campesino, de pelaje café y melena dorada, jefe de batallón, a su camarada capitán.

-No lo sé. No podemos avanzar, cada vez que nos acercamos tiran barriles llenos de ese polvo explosivo- Le respondió el capitán, quien era un unicornio de pelaje gris y melena plateada.

-Pero debemos hacer algo. La Generalísima…-

-La generalísima nos mandara a la cámara de tortura si hacemos algo y fallamos- Lo interrumpió súbitamente -Yo creo que lo mejor será esperar a que llegue ella y nos diga que hacer- Sugirió.

-¿La guardia secreta es muy ruda?- Pregunto el pony de tierra.

-No, no lo son. Sus métodos son rudos. Pero bueno, solo tienes que conocer a la generalísima para darte cuenta como son. Después de todo… ella fue su fundadora- Le respondió su camarada.

El unicornio suspiro fatigado.

-Estoy cansado de esta guerra. Mi esposa y mi hija están esperándome en casa, ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que vi mi hogar. Yo no debería estar aquí, nadie debería. Ya ganamos la guerra, pero sin embargo, seguimos avanzando. A quien sabe donde-

-No deberías hablar así Flaminor, alguien podría oírte- Le advirtió el pony de tierra.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Apple Heave. Aquí en las minas no está la guardia secreta. Tiene mucho que hacer en las grandes llanuras taurinas-

-Las llanuras taurinas- Dijo con nostalgia el pony de tierra -La primera vez que las vi era difícil de creer que un espacio tan vasto y plano existiera. Construiré mi casa ahí, me casare con mi novia, tendré muchos críos… Me dedicare a cosechar manzanas- Esbozo una sonrisa soñadora.

-Jajaja… Ya puedo ver a la futura familia Apple cosechando manzanas. Yo por mi parte, quiero que mi hija tenga la oportunidad de ir a una academia de magia-

-Moonlight Sparkle, famosa hechicera. Suena bien, de tal padre, tal hija. Sera una gran hechicera. Y seguro sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, y los hijos de los hijos de los hijos…-

-¡Ya entendí!- Exclamo deteniendo el parloteo de su camarada, terminando ambos riendo como buenos amigos.

* * *

><p>La generalísima Winter llego hasta la colonia minera. Su enfado se podía apreciar en todo su rostro. Todos los colonos se encontraban muy honrados de estar frente a una personalidad tan famosa en el nuevo reino. Winter Pidió toda la información a su disposición antes de llegar a la mina que estaba siendo habitada por los perros diamante. Ambas partes querían las gemas de aquella mina, y ninguna estaba dispuesta a compartirla. Mucho menos los perros diamante que tenían a sus familias viviendo en ella.<p>

-Perros diamante. Sucios, olorosos y descerebrados perros diamante. Sigo sin entender cómo es posible que una civilización tan primitiva nos ponga esta clase de obstáculos- Dijo enfadada.

-Créame que hicimos todo lo que pudimos mi generalísima. Pero es imposible avanzar sin encontrarnos con una inmediata ofensiva. Las explosiones podrían hacer ceder la mina sobre nosotros- Le dijo el capitán unicornio rubio.

-Esperamos sus instrucciones- Dijo el pony de tierra castaño, de alto rango.

Winter se llevo un casco al mentón, levantando la mirada de forma pensativa. La mina no era tan baja como se imagino y mientras pensaba en una estrategia, no podía evitar recordar la fragancia de aquella fémina grifo. Maldecía a toda la especie de los perros diamante por interrumpir su velada. Y no tendría misericordia.

-Ningún pony entrara a la mina. Dividiremos nuestra estrategia en tres fases. Quiero que reúnan a todos los unicornios de las tropas en un solo grupo y hagan lo mismo con los pegasos y los ponies de tierra- Ordeno.

-¡A sus ordenes mi generalísima!- Exclamo el capitán retirándose.

_-Si alguna de sus hembra digna de mi, sobrevive. Todo este esfuerzo valdrá la pena-_ Pensó Winten encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que tragaba un poco de saliva.

Al cabo de unos minutos, frente a la mina se hallaban reunidos tres enormes grupos. Uno conformado por unicornios, otro por pegasos y por ultimo uno conformado por ponies de tierra. Frente a ellos, se pozo la imponente pegaso, su líder.

-Muy bien, escuchen soldados. Quiero que sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra. El grupo de ponies de tierra me traera todos nuestros bidones de gas natural que tenemos en el pueblo. Y, no. No me importa que mañana el desayuno este crudo-

Así se ordeno y así se hizo.

-Quiero que los unicornios formen una barrera protectora desde la entrada de la mina hasta nosotros-

Así fue ordenado y así se hizo.

-Ponies de tierra. Pongan los bidones dentro de la barrera mágica, ábranlos y una vez que estén fuera de nuestro túnel, quiero que los pegasos aleteen sus alas lo más fuerte que puedan-

Una vez terminada cada orden de la generalísima, el capitán unicornio se acerco a esta. Dentro de si ya había sacado conclusiones de lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero antes de si quiera poder expresar o decir algo, la pegaso delante de él se le dirigió.

-Muy bien, esta es su parte capitán- Le dijo la pegaso.

-¿Mi, parte?- Pregunto confundido.

-Sé muy bien que es usted un especializa en hechizos de fuego-

-Así es- Le confirmo.

-Haga encender una chispa a la entrada de la mina ¿Podrá?- Dijo sonriente.

-Claro que si mi generalísima- Respondió.

Sin tardar más tiempo, el capitán concentro su magia en un punto exacto a veinte metros de su posición, encendiendo una pequeña chista. Chispa que no tardo en convertirse en un huracán de fuego que se fue extendido hasta dentro de la mira con feroz velocidad. Los ponies estaban protegidos por la barrera que habían formado los unicornios y a salvo de la exposición siquiera gracias al viento provocado por las alas de los pegasos. Los bidones de gas natural que trajeron los ponies de tierra no tardaron en explotar en completa sincronía como los habían traído.

Como si no fuera poco con un huracán de fuego, y gritos agonizantes saliendo del interior de la mina, al cabo de unos segundos el suelo comenzó a temblar. Explosión tras explosión y explosión. El arma de los perros diamante para defenderse, ahora les jugaba en contra y su lado de la mina comenzó a ceder, aplastándolos.

-Mire capitán, es el caballero fuego danzando con la dama destrucción. Fundiéndose en el ardor de la muerte- Dijo Winter, mirando las llamas como si fuera una hermosa opera.

-Mi… generalísima- Tartamudeo el unicornio.

-¡Baila mi caballero de fuego, baila mi dama destrucción!- La pegaso comenzó a llorar -¡Más, que siga, no se detenga. Más, que dure para siempre! ¡Lo único inmortal es la muerte!-

Su delirio fue acompañado de una risa, sin embargo no era una risa del todo burlesca. Era como si estuviera enormemente feliz por algo maravilloso, algo único y especial. Los soldados no entendían lo que ocurría, sus rostros eran de terror al ver a los perros diamante correr en llamas y golpeando la barrera de magia, mientras chillaban y chillaban de dolor.

Cuando el fuego se extinguió lo suficiente, la barrera mágica desapareció y los unicornios que la formaron cayeron agotados. La generalísima Winter miro a sus soldados, satisfecha de su labor, se elevo en el aire con sus alas y levanto un casco hacía los cielos.

-¡Caballeros, tomen pala y escaven. La mina nos pertenece hoy y para siempre. Riqueza, riqueza para todos nosotros!- Exclamo triunfante.

Una vez abajo y con su ejército regocijándose, la generalísima se dirigió al capitán unicornio.

-Entierren todos los cadáveres que encuentren en una fosa común. Muy, muy profundo. No quiero que la peste llene mis narices de inmundicia ¿A entendido capitán Flaminor Sparkle?-

-¡Si mi generalísima!- Exclamo con firmeza.

-Muy bien- Dijo sonriente Winter.

Cuando la presencia de la pegaso Winter hallo lugar en otro sitio, la mirada más enfadada y llena de rencor se pudo apreciar en los ojos del capitán unicornio.

-_Loca psicópata_- Pensó Flaminor.

-Oye, oye camarada- Le llamo su atención su amigo el pony de tierra de alto rango.

El unicornio se dio media vuelta, tratando de disimular su enojo.

-Apple Heaven, camarada…-

-Flaminor, la generalísima está loca- Dijo el pony, exaltado.

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sí, en serio lo está. Sabes, no creo que las princesas estén al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el frente. Tú eres capitán, tú puedes…-

-Ni lo digas- Interrumpió el unicornio a su amigo -No puedo informar a las princesas de lo que ocurre en estas tierras. La guardia secreta y la generalísima se encargan de eso. Si una carta mía a las princesas intentara colarse, la descubrirían-

De repente paso una cuadrilla de conformada por pegasos paso frente a los dos ponies, acallando sus bocas al instante. No era seguro hablar ahí. Se lanzaron unas miradas antes de tomar caminos diferentes para no levantar sospechas intrigantes en sus tropas.

Campamento Militar 

Cayendo la noche, la generalísima Winter se hallada en el escritorio de su tienda privada. Escribía con una pluma de grifo sobre un papel de arroz, su informe semanal.

"_Querida princesa Celestia:_

_La guerra sigue su curso, debe estar muy orgullosa de sus soldados aquí en el frente. Escribo estas palabras tras haber estado sumergida en el ardor de la batalla. Al parecer unos perros diamantes que habitaban en una mina atacaron a los colonos, robándoles todos sus suministros. Razón por lo cual nosotros, sus queridos súbditos aquí en las lejanas tierras del reino, no dejarían tal acto impune. No debe de preocupar su bondadoso corazón, siempre tratamos de evitar todas las muertes posibles e innecesarias, tanto de nuestros hermanos equinos como los del enemigo. Una vez más, agradezco su confianza depositada en mí, ya que tengo la convicción de que usted, tanto como su majestad, la princesa Luna, tomaron la mejor decisión en entregarme por completo a todo Equestre para dirigir nuestra lucha. El ejército taurino, sin embargo, a pensar de levantar mi casco en señal de paz y amor, este no es correspondido, razón por la que me he visto obligada a autorizar diversas ofensivas sorpresa de las cuales, tanto equinos como minotauros han muerto. Si esto no fuera completamente necesario, sabe usted que no tomaría iniciativa alguna contra el enemigo. _

_Espero pronto volver a Canterlot para tener una agradable cena con sus altezas. Su leal comandante suprema de las fuerzas de Equestria, Generalisima Winter Snow"_

Winter introdujo su carta dentro de un sobre, para luego sonreír. La guardo en un cajón de su escritorio con mucho cuidado para que esta no se arrugara. Giro en dirección hacia los grandes almohadones que usaba como cama y vio sobre esta a una joven grifo. Le recordaba bastante bien, ya que el moretón que le había causado al empujarla, se la recordó todo el transcurso de su jornada. Se encontraba amordazada y sus alas y extremidades tenían apretados nudos.

-Bon Appetit- Dijo, relamiéndose los labios superiores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridos lectores, sé que hace mucho que no publico nada. Hay telarañas aquí e historias brillan por su ausencia. Pero quiero que sepan que he vuelto. <strong>_

_**También quiero que sepan que se a vuelto muy difícil escribir algo dentro del universo de MLP, porque ya hace mucho tiempo los personajes y el giro que va tomando la serie, me decepcionan. De hecho, en todo este tiempo en que no publique, he estado intentado hacer historias con los personajes de la serie. Pero estas historias no llegaban a ninguna parte, porque ya había perdido cualquier gota de inspiración en dichos personajes. Así fue, como me percate que empezaba a disfrutar considerablemente, el escribir sobre OC´s. Así que desde ahora en adelante mis Fanfics tomaran otro rumbo, obviamente no dejando de lado el erotismo ni el romance con el drama. Solo puedo esperar lo mejor de aquí en adelante. **_

_**_-Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos, porque yo no lo haré- Es una frase del General George S. Patton._**_

_**_El titulo y nombre de "La generalisíma Winter" Es una referencia a "El general invierno" Que era como denominaban al devastador invierno ruso que acabo con ejercito enteros en su momento. _**_

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews _**


	2. Yo Amo La Guerra

**Yo Amo La Guerra**

El sol se asomo por la montaña, iluminando el campamento militar de la generalísima Winter. Los soldados despertaban de su dulce sueño, muchos de ellos empezaban su día haciendo flexiones, otros se colocaban su armadura esperando a escuchar el llamado de la generalísima. Al cabo de un par de minutos, ya todos estaban listos para seguir ordenes y con ganas de comer su nutritivo desayuno.

Por su parte, la generalísima se colocaba su armadura blanca con bordes dorados y cuando pozo finalmente el águila de plata de su casco, sobre su cabeza, se observo en el espejo. Siempre se miraba en ese espejo, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente se miraba. Su melena estaba muy larga, comparándola con tiempos pasados y su mirada ya no era como los de antes. Esos orbes dorados han visto tantas batallas, tantas muertes. Y también muchas hembras como trofeo de guerra ¿Por qué solo hembras? ¿Por qué no un macho que pudiera dominar y someter esos abultados y firmes flancos? Muy simple, tanto en el campo de batalla como en la cama, ella nunca se dejaba dominar. Nunca someter. ¡Machos! ¿Cómo osaban creer tener el derecho de entrar en la marca de su feminidad? Su naturaleza es tan débil e infantil que llega a repugnar.

-Quiero que te vayas, si sigues aquí cuando llegue mandare a que te empalen frente a las ruinas de tu miserable pueblo-

Detrás de ella, sobre los enormes almohadones que usaba para dormir, temblorosa y ultrajada, se hallaba una grifo con la mirada perdida y con marcas notorias de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Si…- Musito la grifo, tomando sus ropas rasgadas y caminando lentamente hacia la salida mientras la generalísima se observaba en el espejo.

-¿Por qué es tan cruel?- Pregunto la grifo.

Sin voltearse, pero mirándose fríamente a sí misma, Winter respondió:

-Porque el mundo es cruel-

Cuando la grifo finalmente se marcho, Winter se dio finalmente media vuelta mirando hacia la salida con repudio. Respiro hondo y clavo su mirada de forma autoritaria sobre su espada, la cual tomo y acomodo en su funda alrededor de su cintura.

_-El mundo siempre ha sido cruel. Darnos momentos de placer es solo una forma de burlarse de nosotros, los simples mortales- _Pensó.

Salió de su tienda de acampar privada y a los cuatro vientos grito:

-¡SOLDADOS FORMACIÓN!-

No pasaron ni siquiera diez segundos antes que todo el campamento estuviera formado de manera frente a sus tiendas de dormir. La generalísima camino a paso lento, haciendo su inspección. Su batallón, el cual ella misma se asigno, eran lo ponies más fieles y devotos a su mandato y capricho que existían. Solo la guardia secreta podría compararse en fidelidad y orgullo por lo que hacían. Cuando Winter termino de inspeccionar a casa soldado, se posiciono a los pies de la flameante bandera de Equestria, que se encontraba sobre un asta bandera de oro.

De repente cayó frente a ella un pegaso con un casco con alas de bronce y un bolso lleno de cartas. Cuando levanto la mirada y vio el rostro de la generalísima, casi se orina frente a todo el batallón.

-¡Mi generalísima!- Exclamo el mensajero levantándose y haciendo el saludo militar.

-Mensajero- Respondió Winter -¿Tiene algún mensaje importante?-

-Si- Respondió para al instante revisar en su bolso -Capitán Barba roja, envía esta carta de carácter urgente para usted- Dijo, inclinando y levantando la carta.

Winter tomo la carta con curiosidad, el capitán Barba roja era de sus mejores estrategas, seguramente eran buenas noticias. Sin embargo, cuando Winter termino de leer la susodicha carta, su expresión cambio drásticamente.

-¿Co… cómo fue posible?-

Reino de Taurino

"Hace dos semanas atrás"

Una multitud de miles y miles de minotauros, se hallaban a los pies del gran castillo de la familia real, mirando con la cabeza erguida a su líder desde la gran plaza de espectáculos. El rey minotauro, un viejo decrepito de pelaje blanco con gustos pomposos, pero con un gran carisma y una voz tan poderosa como un huracán, había llamado a todo su pueblo.

-Hermanos taurinos, súbditos con piel de hierro y espíritu de impenetrable hormigón- El rey levanto su brazo con dirección a las montañas -Allá esta su enemigo. Una especie mezquina, ambiciosa y pestilente que nos declaro una guerra sin sentido. Ahora yo me pregunto hermanos míos, a pesar de todos nuestros muertos, ¿Existe en nuestro corazón el deseo de la rendición? ¿Dejaremos que unos ponies multicolores, nos sometan a su voluntad? ¡Estrechamos nuestra mano en señal de paz y amistad y aun siguen muriendo nuestros soldados ¿Queréis ser esclavos de los ponies?-

-¡No!-

-¡Jamás!-

-¡Inaceptable!-

-¡Nunca!-

Estas y muchas otras muestras más de negación se presentaron frente al rey. Este sonrió complacido.

-Entonces hermanos míos. Yo os propongo ¡LA GUERRA!-

Toda la multitud exploto en muestras de aprobación. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un pueblo humillado. Sus soldados fueron empalados en todo su frontera como muestra de su debilidad y fuerza de los ponies. Sin embargo, ahora se les presentaba una nueva oportunidad de recobrar su gloria ¡De vengarse de los ponies y su generalísima!

Campamento pony

"El presente"

Los soldados miraban a su superiora con inquietud. No bajaba la carta de su rostro ¿Eran malas noticias? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué decía la carta? Estas y otras preguntas se las guardaron, ya que no tenían permiso de hablar, a menos que la generalísima les dirigiera la palabra. Cuando finalmente soltó la carta, esta cayó lentamente atrapada en una pequeña corriente de viento y cuando menos se lo esperaron, Winter abrió una de sus alas y de sus plumas blancas salió disparada una navaja muy afilada, pequeña y sin mango, que atravesó la carta clavándola en un árbol.

-¡Soldados!- Exclamo Winter.

-¡Si mi generalísima!- Respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Marchamos al norte- Anuncio -Desayunen y guarden todo de inmediato, alguien informe que no saquen el tren de la estación- Ordeno.

Los soldados se movieron como un rayo, al cumplimiento de las órdenes de Winter. La generalísima no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente los minotauros habían provechado el invierno de esas tierras para atacar. Los taurinos tienen más grasa corporal para soportar el frío, lo que seguramente llevo a la derrota del ejército del capitán Barba roja.

-_Aunque tenga que enviar a la muerte a cada pony. No retrocederemos ni un centímetro de terreno. Mas potros pueden nacer, sin embargo ¿Cuánta tierra podemos obtener?- _

Un pegaso descendió a la derecha de Winter.

-Mi generalísima- Saludo el pegaso.

-Habla soldado-

-¿Llevamos a los esclavos grifos con nosotros?-

-No, no podemos gastar suministros en ellos. Que mi guardia personal los empale, avísales-

-¡Si mi generalísima!- Exclamo, haciendo el saludo militar antes de retirarse volando.

-_Hace mucho que no tengo una taurina. Son criaturas algo olorosas, pero poseen los muslos más firmes de todos- _

Un unicornio comenzó a caminar junto con la generalísima. Se trataba del capitán Flaminor, quien era el único unicornio en todo el campamento dispuesto a decirle a la gran Winter Snow, una verdad irritante para ella.

-Mi generalísima-

-Dígame capitán-

-No podemos irnos al norte-

Winter se detuvo en seco. Giro la cabeza lentamente al capitán, para clavar sus ojos en él.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Pregunto indignada y en un tono alto.

El capitán dudo por unos instantes el seguir hablando, pero ciertamente la decisión tan apresurada de su comándate supremo, era un disparate. Ellos se encontraban en un ambiente veraniego y al lugar al que iban era invierno. Pero no cualquier invierno, todos sabían que el invierno en ese sector era uno de los más fríos. Y sin estar preparados seria un calvario para los ponies.

-Bueno, mi generalísima- El capitán se aclaro la voz -El ejército no cuenta con ropas para soportar el invierno de ahí. Solo tenemos nuestras armaduras de verano. Con el frío el metal se pegaría a nuestros pelajes y… bueno, ya se imaginara el resto-

La generalísima se acerco al rostro del capitán, tan cerca que el podía sentir la respiración se la yegua rosar sus labios. Entonces esta sonrió de manera presumida.

-Si nuestro entorno siempre estuviera a nuestro favor. La guerra sería más sencilla, capitán. La voluptuosa naturaleza ha designado que los más débiles sean sometidos por los más fuertes. Yo he vivido esa verdad toda mi vida, y a lo largo de toda esta guerra ha quedado claro quiénes son los más fuertes- Winter acerco su casco a la mejilla del capitán y la movió con mucha sensualidad hasta llegar a su mentón.

-Es una pena que pertenezca al género más débil capitán. Sería fantástico tenerle en la cama- Agrego, para voltearse y rosar su cola dorada con las narices del unicornio.

-_Si no estuviera loca, seguramente me sentirá incomodo- _Pensó el capitán.

Todo alrededor de la generalísima se desmontaba y se guardaba, para posteriormente cargarlo en carretas. De entre los arbustos de unos matorrales, una pony con una armadura completamente de metal negro, de un pelaje de tonalidad gris niebla, se acerco a la generalísima Winter. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que una miembro de la guardia secreta. No muchos percibieron su presencia, pero los que sí, reconocieron al instante la calavera plateada del casco que llevaba. Ademas, todos sabían, porque se esparció el rumor, que a la guardia secreta solo podían entrar yeguas que la misma generalisíma evaluaba.

-Así es, barriles de un extraño polvo negro. Tiene mucho potencial, estoy convencida que su aplicación militar nos puede llevar a la victoria definitiva- Le terminaba de explicar Winter.

-Entiendo, mi generalísima. Intentaremos encontrar todo de ese extraño polvo negro que nos dice. Interrogaremos a los perros diamantes sobrevivientes. Le mantendremos al tanto de esta investigación- Dijo la pony de armadura negra.

-Quiero que el poder de esas explosiones, este en la palma de mi casco ¿Entendido?-

-Más que claro mi generalísima Winter Snow- Respondió.

La generalísima Winter saco un sobre blanco de una de las aberturas de su armadura, la oscura pony acepto el sobre como si de un preciado tesoro se tratara, el cual se le confería a su guardia.

-¿Qué hago con este sobre?- Pregunto la pony.

Winter sonrió de manera maliciosa. El pequeño acto tras el telón negro de la guerra, estaba por comenzar. Tras una explicación que involucraba un plan siniestro, la pony de extraño se fue como llego. Confundiéndose entre las pocas penumbras del lugar.

La pegaso giro con gracia y elegancia, moviendo sus cascos en el aire con una delicadeza extraña y macabra. Cuando sus cascos delanteros tocaron el piso, soltó un suspiro con mucha resignación. Las decisiones que ella tomaba, perturbarían de por vida a mentalidades frágiles que aprecian la vida ajena. Por suerte, ella no era una de ellas. Al menos, lograba bloquear esas sensaciones que podrían nublar su juicio. Por encima de ella, siempre la convicción de victoria, inmutable, tan resplandeciente como el sol y tan bella como la luna.

-Quien no puede sacrifica nada, no puede cambiar nada- Se dijo así misma.

Norte de Equestria

"Frente de batalla abierto"

_-Hace tanto frío que si no te mantienes en movimiento, te mueres congelado- _

Las tropas de la generalísima Winter marchaban al norte de los enormes territorios recientes de su patria. Sin embargo, solo era un número muy inferior a la totalidad del ejército de Winter, quienes marchaban con valentía y esperanza, a retomar las tierras taurinas ¿Dónde estaba el resto del ejército? ¿Por qué estos ponies, conformado principalmente de jóvenes reclutas, iba tan solitario sin siquiera un oficial experto que guiara sus pasos? La nieve era cruel, y no tenía misericordia con estos reclutas quienes temblaban y sufrían por el frío.

-¡Ya casi llegamos camaradas!- Exclamo un pony un poco más mayor que el resto de los soldados, pony en el que hallaron a un líder.

Los soldados vieron una colina, la cual se les había indicado que tenían que subir. A mucho esfuerzo lo hicieron, incluyendo a los pegasos quienes no podían usar sus alas, ya que muchos, tenían las plumas pegadas al metal de sus armaduras por el frío. Por otro lado, los unicornios tampoco podían usar su magia, sus cuernos estaban congelados, por lo que canalizar su magia era imposible. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sima, sus ojos contemplaron el horror. Frente a ellos se aproximaba levantando una gran nube de polvo blanco, el ejército taurino. Nunca antes en sus jóvenes vidas habían visto a tantos minotauros juntos. Sin embargo no abandonaron, solo un puñado decidió huir para salvar su vida, mientras que el resto, con la mirada frente al enemigo y levantando sus escudos y espadas decidieron quedarse a pelear.

Estos valientes ponies no tardaron en morir a manos de un ejército más numero y preparado. Los minotauros levantaron sus cascos en el regocijo de la victoria, ¡Una pony como botín para cada soldado, que ya mucho frío han pasado!, sin embargo cuando finalmente callaron, y observaron su entorno, se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente rodeados.

_-Insignificantes Minotauros, ¿Se lamentan por su hambre? ¿Tienen la osadía de cuestionar nuestros ataques después de su rendición? ¡Es ley de guerra que los vencedores traten a los vencidos a su antojo!- _

-¡ATAQUEN!- Grito la generalísima Winter.

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!- Grito el capitán minotauro.

Pegasos sobrevolaron a los taurinos, habían estado calentando sus plumas mientras sus compañeros eran masacrados, para poder volar. Dejaron caer flechas y bombas artesanales de gas venenoso, causando muerte, confusión y desorden. Los unicornios disparaban rayos y truenos haciendo a los minotauros haciéndolos retroceder, sus cuernos se hallaban en perfectas condiciones, habían tenido tiempo suficiente para descongelarse y canalizar su magia. Los ponies de tierra, con espadas y escudo hacían cada vez más pequeño el círculo que estaba formando el ejército taurino. No podían contraatacar, mucho menos planear, se encontraban en un hoyo donde los atacaban por todas partes.

Después de un asedio de doce horas sin descanso por ninguna de las partes, y con el ejercito taurino habiendo perdido tres veces más soldados que los ponies, el capitán a cargo de lo minotauros ofreció un cese a las hostilidades, para más tarde reunirse con la generalísima Winter en sus aposentos privados.

* * *

><p>El capitán minotauro, quien era un taurino de pelaje negro, de contextura bastante maciza y miraba muy noble y dura, fue escoltado por la guardia personal de la generalísima. Una vez ahí pudo ver a la pegaso Winter recostada sobre los enormes almohadones que usaba para dormir, al parecer los hizo traer, sabiendo que la batalla no duraría más de un día. Además que le gustaba dormir muy cómodamente.<p>

-Capitán Kampf, líder del primer ejercito de su majestad, el rey Magna. He venido aquí para presentar ante usted. Generalísima Winter Snow, líder suprema de todo el ejército equino. La rendición de mis tropas-

-Es una sabia decisión, capitán Kampf. Puedo apreciar que es usted alguien que sabe cómo responder correctamente ante situaciones tan difíciles- Le alago Winter.

-Solo exigimos…-

Repentinamente una navaja rozo la mejilla del minotauro, interrumpiéndolo. Dicha navaja solo dejo un agujero en la tela de la tienda de la generalísima. Pero había dejado su mensaje más que claro.

-¡Usted no exige nada!- Exclamo Winter de manera altanera -¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que sacrificar para detenerlo?- Agrego.

-Solo respondimos a sus agresiones- Le respondió Kampf -Nos rendimos, entregamos nuestras tierras. Y aun así toman pueblos pequeños en las fronteras-

Winter soltó una estruendosa risa, y esta risa causo un gran enfado en el capitán ¿Se estaba burlando de sus palabras? O ¿De estar orgullosa de tales actos?

-¿De que se ríe usted?- Pregunto indignado.

-Mi querido capitán Kampf, entiendo su posición. Le diré que haremos. Dejare ir a su ejército, no les daré absolutamente nada, de hecho, cuando se marchen, prepárense muy bien para su siguiente combate. Ya que no solo recuperare toda la tierra que me quitaron. Ahora me han dado la excusa perfecta para tomar la mitad de su reino ¡Y quizá hasta todo!-

El capitán quedo anonadado ¿Con que tipo de mente retorcida estaba tratando? Winter parecía que lo estaba disfrutando ¡Si! ella lo disfrutaba, se podía ver su goce en su rostro, sin embargo no goce por el hecho de que haber triunfado sobre su enemigo, sino porque podría seguir peleando a futuro.

-No entiendo que gana con todo esto-

-Capitán- Prosiguió la conversación Winter -Yo amo la guerra. La amo más que a mí misma. La amo más que a mi querido reino. Solo imagine, ejércitos avanzando eternamente a frentes de pelea incesante, batallas que tiñan la tierra de rojo una y otra y otra vez ¿Cree que renunciaría a eso? ¡Claro que no! La paz es demasiado aburrida, ¿Qué haría yo en la paz? ¡Nada! Sería solo una pony más, el fuego de mi alma se apagaría. Y en las llamas de este fuego quier forjar a las siguientes generaciones. Las cuales serán fuertes-

-¡Usted está loca!- Le grito el capitán, pegando un fuerte pisotón y cegado por la ira.

-¿Me dice usted, loca? Yo solo soy producto de mi entorno, el mundo es el que esta loco. Yo solo soy una respuesta natural a algo que se estuvo moldeando y forjando por muchos años-

-¡Miles de mis hermanos taurinos han muerto! ¿Cuántos grifos habéis sometido? ¿Cuánto más tiene que durar esto? ¿Cuántas familias más tienen que llorar a sus muertos?- Los gritos del capitán fueron tan fuertes que se escucharon en todo el campamento.

Kampf saco la espada de su funda y la levanto contra la generalísima.

-¡Si acabo con usted, acabare finalmente con esto!-

Al instante dos unicornios de la guardia personal de Winter hicieron un campo de energía alrededor de la pegaso, protegiéndola de la espada, la cual se hizo pedazos. Al parecer, la fuerza que uso el minotauro hubiera bastando para partir a la generalísima por la mitad sin problemas, como si se tratara de mantequilla. Acto seguido, el capitán fue sometido por cadenas de magia que no le permitieron mover ni un musculo.

-Que interesante, capitán ¡Usted si tiene agallas! O simplemente es demasiado estúpido- Le dijo la generalísima -Optare por un poco de ambas- Agrego, para luego golpear al capitán con sus patas traseras, tirándolo al suelo.

-Retírense soldados, yo puedo sola con el-

-¡Si mi generalísima!- Exclamaron sin cuestionar.

Winter encerró al minotauro entre sus cuatro extremidades, mientras meneaba su cola de lado a lado, olfateándolo, por otro lado, este solo mostraba una expresión llena de rabia.

-¿Cuántos ponies mato hoy? Apuesto que muchos, de lo contrario no tendría esta aroma a sangre y sudor. Es muy excitante, capitán. Usted es un líder que pelea con sus tropas, al igual que yo. Bueno, exceptuando esta ocasión, ya que tuve que dirigir muchas fuerzas al mismo tiempo-

-Usted es un monstruo. No sabe lo que es el dolor ajeno-

-Capitán, nosotros somos militares. No intente tomarme por estúpida, eso me indigna- Winter miro los ojos del minotauro y este pudo saborear el alma de la pony. Era un sabor muy amargo y ácido. Sin embargo, un brillo en esos orbes dorados mostraba un aura de misterio, que estaba ahogada en toda esa amargura.

-Aun así, por valores uno piensa en los muertos e intenta que sean los menos posibles. Con su guerra eterna no hace más que causar dolor-

La generalísima bufo, ¿Que era el dolor para ella? Ella conocía tan bien esa palabra que podría presumir al respecto.

-A nadie le importo mi dolor en toda mi vida ¿Por qué he de importarme el dolor de los otros ahora que puedo infringirlo? Yo lo llamo justicia divina. Sufrí golpes, sufrí hambre y violaciones, hasta que decidí levantar mi casco en acción de lucha. Fui más fuerte, por eso llegue hasta aquí. Sigo la ley natural de que el más fuerte somete al débil, yo supere mi debilidad y por me mantengo donde estoy. Si ustedes no pueden detenerme, es que son más débiles, razón por la cual deben ser sometidos. Pero gracias a mi serán más fuertes en el futuro. Dígame, capitán ¿Cree usted que los dioses se burlan de sus juguetes aquí en la tierra?-

-Sin duda algo anda mal en su cabeza. Barbarie. Usted lo que busca es la lucha eterna ¿Dónde queda el pensamiento? Yo me preparo de la guerra para tener paz y avanzar a un mejor futuro-

-¡Los reinos avanzan con la guerra! ¡Están forzados a superarse! Sin la guerra, nunca alcanzaríamos el máximo potencial de nuestras especies- Le respondió Winter.

-¡Se equivoca! Con guerra no hay tiempo para el avance- La contradijo el Kampf.

-Es una pena que sea un macho. El género más débil que existe, de lo contrario sería una excelente amante para mí- Winter dejo a un lado al minotauro.

-¿Genero débil? ¿De qué hablas yegua estúpida?- Pregunto indignado.

-Lo reto a resistir un parto como una verdadera hembra, y vera a que me refiero- Le respondió -¡Retiren las cadenas!- Exclamo la generalísima a sus soldados que esperaban pacientes fuera de la tienda.

Las cadenas desaparecieron al instante. El capitán Kampf finalmente se pudo poner de pie, para sacudirse su armadura de hierro y mirar despectivamente a la generalísima. Nunca antes había tenido una conversación donde terminara odiando tanto a alguien.

-Váyase capitán. Espero que le haya quedado claro lo que debe de hacer-

El minotauro solo respiro profundamente, echando vapor de su nariz. Una cualidad muy llamativa de su especie para demostrar descontento. Se dio media vuelta, camino hacia la salida y antes de que diera el último paso hacia afuera, Winter le dijo:

-Dile a tu rey, que su leal súbdito Tadnus II le envía saludos desde Equestria-

Reino Taurino

"Mañana del día de ayer"

La esposa del rey llegaba a la corte real abriendo las puertas de par en par.

-¡Esposo mío!- Exclamo respirando de manera agitada, con una carta en la mano.

El rey Magna se levanto de su asiento muy enojado. Estaba teniendo una reunión de guerra muy importante, como para atender las estupideces de su esposa. Si no era importante, necesitaría aplicar una "corrección" a su comportamiento y ella lo sabía también.

-¿Qué quieres esposa mía? ¿No ves que me hallo sumergido en los asuntos de guerra que requieren de mi aprobación? Por favor, hablemos más tarde-

-Esposo, esto tiene que ver con la guerra. Mirad lo que hoy ha llegado a nuestra alcoba- Dijo, levantando la carta de su mano, para que todos la vieran. Se acerco y la dejo en frente del rey.

-Léela por favor, es importante que lo hagas-

El rey, con una mirada algo molesta, levanto la carta y la leyó.

"_Para excelentísima majestad el rey Magna:_

_Su majestad, sé que usted no me conoce a mí, pero yo a usted sí. Soy uno de los innumerables campesinos que ha dejado a sus hijos jóvenes partir a la guerra por la madre patria y por usted. Vivo en la frontera sur de su reino, cerca de uno de los pocos pueblos que no ha sido atacado por los ponies. Le informo que quizá esta sea la única carta con esta información, por lo que espero que llegue a usted y tal vez, contribuir en algo a la salvación de mis hijos ahora en el frente, y de los valientes soldados del reino. Hoy, pasaron por aquí un gran número de soldados equinos en dirección a las tierras recuperadas recientemente por los nuestros. Tomaron todo lo que pudieron para calentarse, ya que no tenían suficientes abrigos para protegerse del frío. Al paso que van no tardaran en llegar ¡Por favor avise a su ejército que ataquen primero a penas vean a los equinos! ¡No les den la oportunidad de responder! Ruego que esta carta logre salvar algunas vidas._

_ATTE: Tadnus II, civil campesino del pequeño poblado de Nostra"_

-Hay que preparar una ofensiva- Se dijo así mismo el rey sorprendiendo a la corte real.

-Pero señor- Intento hablar un consejero de la corte.

-¡No hay tiempo!- Exclamo el rey -Es ahora o nunca, una ofensiva definitiva que pondrá de rodillas a nuestros enemigos-

La corte quedo en silencio.

_-Todo o nada. Victoria o aniquilación- _Pensó el taurino.

-Señor, es muy arriesgado atacar ahora, primero organicemos bien el ejercito- Apelo a la razón, otro consejero de la corte.

-¿Acaso osa cuestionar mi decisión? ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Esos ponies se han burlado suficiente de mí. Quiero que manden una orden al capitán Kampf, y que ataque de inmediato!- Grito eufórico, segado por su sed de venganza. Tomo aire, ya que estaba demasiado débil por la edad. De más esta decir, que su ingenuidad era para él, un faro de brillante inteligencia que llevaría su reino de regreso a sus glorias pasadas. Y que quizá, algún día le costaría la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Si me tarde lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Ahora solo me queda ver cuanto me tardare en terminar el otro. No olviden dejar sus reviews para saber que les pareció. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.<br>_**

**__"Es ley de guerra que los vencedores traten a los vencidos a su antojo" Es una frase de Julio César. __**

**__Hasta la siguiente aventura mágica de la generalisíma Winter Snow. Y si aun no encuentran relación con el Summary, no sé preocupen, ya llegara el momento. __**


	3. Yo soy invencible

**Yo soy invencible**

La generalísima había terminado un profundo y tedioso papeleo. Las princesas, como era de esperarse, se enteraron del ataque taurino. Sin embargo, la versión que ellas manejaban era completamente distinta a la realidad. Para sus altísimas majestades, los minotauros habían atacado sin provocación alguna. No solo eso, sino que en los informes entregados por la guardia secretas a las deidades del día y la noche, se relataban atrocidades espantosas por parte del ejercito minotauro. Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y la generalísima Winter fue llamada a Canterlot para hacer proclamación a la aristocracia de Equestira, sobre la declaración de guerra. Desde que Equestria se volvió un reino grande, a explotado la tierra hasta su máximo potencial, el alimento nunca falta, al igual que el trabajo. Nadie tiene la necesidad de robar u obtener bits mediante malas prácticas. Por esa razón la generalísima era la figura pública más querida y admirada del reino, mientras que en otros sitios se convirtió en el símbolo de la maldad y la crueldad encarnada.

Y ahí se encontraba la dichosa generalísima, la pony que estaba en boca de todos empacaba sus cosas para marchar a la ciudad capital de su reino. Las princesas habían preparado una gala donde solo asistirían las figuras administrativas de Equestria y los nobles poseedores de grandes extensiones de tierra.

Para ello, Winter se vio obligada a hacer un pedido muy especial a su sastre. Un vestido.

-Elegante- Musito la pegaso, mientras se miraba en su espejo usando el vestido que había encargado, según sus gustos. Este era negro, con algunos tonos de violeta, tenía una cola larga y un cuello que cubría la mitad de su cabeza. En su pecho reposaba un broche de ave fénix en oro con bordes de plata y ojos de diamante.

-La guerra no ha arruinado tu belleza natural- Le alago una voz masculina y pretenciosa, a sus espaldas.

Winter gruño apretando sus dientes ¡Oh, aires del pasado! ¿Por qué vienes este día a golpear el corazón de la generalísima?

-¿Qué hace aquí una personalidad como la suya, señor Mond Dunkel?- Le pregunto, dándose media vuelta.

Ante ella un elegante unicornio blanco, de melena negra y orbes rojos, usando un atuendo aristocrático de tonalidades oscuras, se dio la desfachatez de caminar dentro de los aposentos privados de Winter, como si fuera de su propiedad. Mientras, la miraba con ojos lujuriosos y encendidos.

-Mi generalísima Winter Snow, lamento no haberle hecho saber con previo aviso, sobre mi llegada- Le dijo el unicornio, adoptando una pose teatral en la que se sostiene con sus cascos traseros llevándose su casco derecho a la frente.

_-Maldito unicornio- _Pensó la pegaso, fastidiada.

-Dejando de lado los formalismos, ¿Ya me puedes decir que haces aquí?- Le dijo Winter, en un tono más serio.

-Tranquila pequeña. Abriré una fábrica cerca de unas montañas al oeste de aquí. El ejército parece nunca tener descanso y con los reclutas cada vez la demanda de espadas, escudos y armaduras crece y crece. Esto me dará más influencia dentro la cámara de comercio de las princesas- Mond Dunkel sonrió -Pero si quisiera hablar de mis negocios me quedaría en casa. Y desde que te fuiste de mi lado ya nada es tan divertido-

-El futuro que tú querías para mí, no era el que yo deseaba. Dejamos de necesitarnos el uno al otro hace mucho tiempo. Aunque aun te estoy agradecida por cuidarme- Winter suspiro -De hecho, esa es una de las razones por las cuales perdono tus constantes insinuaciones sexuales- Agrego.

-¡Y qué generosa es mi generalísima!- Exclamo de manera burlona -¿Cuándo conseguirás un buen macho que pueda moldear esos flancos tuyos?-

-¡Sementales!- Dijo con repugnancia -Su debilidad me asquea, si la naturaleza hubiera sido igual de benevolente con ellos, como con nosotras, tal vez…-

-Tú quizá no hubieras existido ¿Cierto, guerrillera?- La interrumpió Mond.

-Si el mundo estuviera lleno de yeguas como yo. El mundo sería un caos-

-Con una Winter Snow el mundo tiene más que suficiente- Agrego el unicornio.

-A veces es muy difícil hacer encajar mis deseos con mis pasiones. Me pregunto cómo terminara todo esto que estoy haciendo. Expandir el reino, mientras llevo la gloriosa guerra a todas partes, y al mismo tiempo doy más poderío a mi genero usando al ejercito como herramienta-

-Solo porque tuviste malas experiencias con sementales en la vida, no significa que tengas que odiar a todo el género. Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio. Yo te hubiera tratado como una reina si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio cuando alcanzaste la edad. Éramos el equipo invencible, ¿Recuerdas nuestro pequeño negocio?, aun lo tengo a tu nombre-

-¡Ja! No me lo habías dicho. Cuando se trata de hacerme exasperar eres todo un pendenciero. Sabes lo mucho que significa esa tienda para mí, creí que ya a estas alturas ni siquiera quedaría un tablón de ella en pie- En el rostro de Winter se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Las sonrisas tímidas y pacificas de la pegaso, eran las más agradables y bellas de todas, ya que no habían sido provocadas por sus pasiones tormentosas. Sino por los pocos y cálidos días soleados de su pasado.

Entonces Winter hablo a su corazón y le dijo: Deja de latir con tanta fuerza, que me lastimas más que una espada atravesándome el pecho. Y su corazón calmo sus latidos, reservándolos para futuras batallas. Su dura expresión regreso, como si la conversación reciente no hubiera tenido lugar.

-Tengo que irme a Canterlot. Asumo que debes estar enterado de la gala- Inquirió la generalísima.

-Claro que estoy enterado. Tengo mi invitación-

-Mmmmmm…- Winter se llevo un casco al mentón -Entonces puedo suponer que viniste aquí para acompañarme a la gala-

-Exacto, mi pequeña Winter ¿Qué mejor que llegar a la gala con la figura más conocida del reino?-

-Te odio- Dijo en un tono infantil.

-No- Le dijo Mond cerrándole los labios con su casco -Tu me amas- Le corrigió.

Winter le hizo a un lado el casco, de manera brusca.

-¡No de esa forma Mond!- Le grito indignada.

-Sin embargo, desearía que fuera así- Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Las mejillas de Winter se tiñeron de un color rojo.

-Sal de aquí- Le ordeno, para luego mirar cabizbaja hacia otro lado -Aun tengo que arreglar mi melena- Dijo avergonzada.

-Como digas querida. Aunque, debo agregar que: tu belleza va más allá de usar vestido y un peinado. Si de mí dependiera tu aspecto, estarías desnuda todo el día porque…-

-¡Lárgate!- Exclamo tomando un cubo de agua para arrojárselo al unicornio, mojando sus ropas.

-Está bien. Al menos todavía hay sol afuera, así que estaré ahí. Secándome- Dijo, para luego retirarse lentamente caminando hacia atrás, observando a la generalísima hasta que los velos de la tienda militar los separaron.

Winter suspiro y en cuestión de minutos se arreglo la melena, formando un coqueto y elegante peinado sobre su cabeza. Dos mechones dorados adornaban sus orejas, mientras que detrás de su nuca dejaba a sus cabellos tocar sus hombros. Se levanto sus pestañas, acentuando sus ojos de igual color dorado. En una ocasión el unicornio le había dicho que su melena y ojos de oro, eran símbolo providencial de que su persona había nacido para algo grande y trascendente. Quizá no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

La generalísima camino hacia afuera, donde una calesa sin techo, pero hecha completamente de oro, la esperaba. Esta iba a ser tirada por dos pegasos hacia Canterlot. Los soldados de Winter estaban formados en línea recta y al final del camino estaba el unicornio blanco, con su traje negro y seco. La yegua avanzo a paso lento mientras los soldados le hacían el saludo militar conforme caminaba. Una vez, ya frente a la calesa, Mond Dunkel ofreció su casco para ayudar a Winter a subir.

Cuando finalmente ambos se hallaron sobre la calesa, los soldados gritaron al unisonó.

-¡Buen viaje mi Generalísima!-

-Volveré pronto soldados-

Y entonces los pegasos movieron sus cascos y alas para despegar hacia los cielos. Winter miro hacia atrás, viendo como poco a poco el campamento se hacía más pequeño, hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista.

* * *

><p>El viaje continuo como con tranquilidad. Por suerte, Mond y ella tenían una variedad enorme de temas de que hablar, incluyendo anécdotas de los días en que él cuido de ella siendo una adolescente. Ya llegaba la noche y faltaba casi una hora para llegar a Canterlot todavía ¿Quién la culparía de llegar tarde? Después de todo se tuvo que mover desde la frontera más lejana del reino.<p>

-No es mi culpa, yo no sabía escribir ¿Cómo iba a saber que esos papeles eran importantes?- Se defendió la pegaso.

-Tal vez porque los tenia guardados en la parte más alta de librero para que no los tomaras- Inquirió el unicornio.

El final de la historia termino en risas por parte de ambos. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, Winter noto un movimiento extraño entre las nubes nocturnas. Se escuchaban unos aleteos de alas, muy cerca. Cuando llegaron a sobrevolar un parado donde había menos nubes, ambos, tanto como los pegasos que tiraban de la calesa, pudieron ver con asombro como un dragón montado por minotauros, se encontraba muy cerca de ellos. Quien guiaba al dragón no era otro más que el capitán Kampf, quien portaba una armadura de placas negras, con dos espadas en su espalda.

-¡Buenas noches Generalísima Winter!- Exclamo el capitán Kampf -Lamento presentarme ante usted sin invitación o previo aviso-

-Vaya, vaya. No se preocupe capitán, siempre estaré disponible para atender cualquier asunto que requiera de mi presencia. En especial si se trata de usted- Respondió de manera prepotente -¿A qué debo el honor?-

-Tengo una propuesta para usted Generalísima. Entrega las tierras robadas a mi reino, a cambio de su vida ¿Qué le parece?- Oferto confiadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Winter se cruzo de cascos unos segundos, pensando con los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente los abrió miro al unicornio blanco, el cual estaba sonriendo de la emoción.

-Lo siendo capitán, pero no puedo aceptar su oferta. Ustedes los minotauros no merecen tal tierra. No saben cómo aprovecharla. En cambio nosotros tenemos los mejores sistemas de cultivo que existen-

El semblante del capitán Kampf cambio abruptamente ¿Acaso Winter era tan ingenua como para creer que podría sobrevivir a esta emboscada? Al menos cobrar su vida le quitaría a Equestria su gran pilar de estrategia y organización militar.

-¡Esta bien Generalísima, lo haremos a su manera entonces!- Grito Kampf, para luego tirar de las correas del dragón, golpeando la calesa de Winter. Afortunadamente los pegasos eran soldados también, así que harían todo lo posible para soportar cualquier golpe y llevar a su generalísima a salvo a la capital.

La generalísima veía una posible derrota. No podía ocupar a Mond como compañero de batalla, él no era un guerrero como ella, seria condenarlo a muerte. Por otro lado, sus soldados tiraban de la calesa, si dejaban de hacerlo esta caería junto con todas sus cosas y el unicornio, al cual le reservaba un cariño un poco confuso.

-¡Escuche capitán!- Le llamo la atención Winter -¿Estaría dispuesto a un duelo conmigo? Mis soldados tiran de esta calesa y mi acompañante solo sabe esgrima. No es necesario que envié a sus acompañantes a una muerte segura, tratando de domarme-

Al capitán le hicieron gracia las palabras de Winter. Pero por otro lado, recordó las leyendas que rodeaban su nombre. Una decía que en una ocasión tuvo que lidiar con un dragón ella sola. Dicen, que para vencerlo le clavo dos espadas en los ojos dejándolo ciego, para luego introducirse en su boca, cortarle la lengua y apuñalar su cerebro con una lanza. Sin embargo, estaba completamente confiado en que él solo podía contra ella. La pegaso más fuerte de Equestria contra el minotauro más fuerte de Taurus.

-¡Esta bien, generalísima. Acepto su duelo!- Entonces el dragón se acerco a la calesa.

El capitán Kampf desenfundo sus dos espadas largas. Eran tan pesadas que un solo corte bastaba y sobraba para rebanar una extremidad a voluntad. Por otro lado, Winter no tenia armadura, usaba su vestido, pero por suerte había mandado a guardar su espada en la calesa. Tomo su espada, insignificante en comparación con las del capitán, y ambos militares se miraron cara a cara. El viento era frío y acariciaba sus rostros temerarios. La luz de la luna iluminaba a ambas partes.

-Con esto, la guerra se acaba- Le dijo Kampf.

-La guerra no se acabara nunca- Respondió Winter sonriéndole -Usted es un ingenuo-

El capitán Kampf salto de su dragón y haciendo uso de su fuerza intento partir a Winter en dos, sin embargo esta alcanzo a esquivar este ataque, y el capitán termino por clavar sus espadas en la calesa de oro.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo, ya que se habían atorado.

Winter aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar al capitán, pero cuando intento cortarle su brazo derecho, de su muñeca se formo un pequeño escudo negro que detuvo la fuerza con que la generalísima había atacado. El golpe de ambos metales llego a estremecer su cuerpo, y cuando el capitán finalmente logro desatascar sus espadas intento otra vez arremeter con su espada, para cortar a la pegaso por la mitad, pero esta era demasiado rápida. Quizá una ventaja de usar vestido en vez de una armadura pesada.

-Linda armadura. Nunca había visto una que reaccionara de esa forma-

-Fue hecha con alquimia. Fui conferida a mí, especialmente para esta misión. Pero aun así no es tan linda como su vestido, aunque, tiene sus ventajas- De la espalda del minotauro crecieron dos alas gigantes de mariposa, con tonos grotescos.

Por otro lado, Mond Dunkel había quedado en shock, ese minotauro estuvo muy cerca de hacerle daño. Veía con impotencia como su querida Winter se enfrentaba a esta enorme bestia. Pero él sabía también, que su generalísima era una bestia mucho, mucho peor. Es una suerte que el taurino no le prestara mucha atención, de lo contrario ya hubiera muerto.

-_Winter, ten cuidado por favor- _Pensó el unicornio.

El capitán Kampf había impresionado a la generalísima. La fuerza de un minotauro combinada con la habilidad de volar. Ciertamente era un problema mayúsculo para Winter, pero esta no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente. Cuando el capitán agito sus alas, trayendo consigo una ráfaga de viento, la pegaso abrió sus alas de par en par disparando una docena de navajas afiladas de entre sus plumas blancas. El capitán las repelió todas con dos movimientos de su espada.

-_Maldición- _Pensó la pegaso.

-Dígame generalísima Winter ¿No le gustaría replantear sus ideas del genero débil?- Le dijo el capitán, burlonamente.

-Usa una armadura, gran cosa. Eso no bastara para frenarme ¡Yo nunca he ocupado un artilugio mágico, de esa clase, en un duelo! Cobarde- Le dijo ella.

-Con usted muere este conflicto generalísima. Este es su fin. Llevare su cabeza a mi reino, sera un lindo trofeo-

El capitán se lanzo hacia su oponente, cargando todo su peso para rebanar a Winter, esta como podía, detenía o esquivaba las embestidas del minotauro, usando toda la fuerza de sus extremidades y la voluntad de su espíritu. Forcejearon en el aire, hasta que el capitán logro acertarle un golpe en el rostro, empujándola a los cielos nocturnos. Su velocidad era increíble, ya que pudo alcanzarla en el aire, para propinarle un puñetazo de lleno de furia en el vientre. Winter sintió como su interior se hacía añicos, solo había sentido un dolor semejante una vez. Y eso hizo que sus recuerdos nublaran su juicio. Sin embargo, se las arreglo para seguir evitando las espadas del capitán Kampf. Su vestido se había rasgado y su melena flameaba al viento.

-¡Muere psicópata enferma. Paga por todo lo que has hecho ¡Paga!- Le gritaba el minotauro cegado por la rabia.

En un momento de descuido, Winter dejo un punto de su rostro expuesto, entonces el capitán la tomo con su enorme y acorazada mano derecha y la levanto en el aire, apretando su cabeza con si se tratara de un tomate.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Jadeo de dolor la generalísima.

-¡Grita! ¡Grita porque nadie vendrá a salvarte! ¡Eres un monstruo!-

Sin embargo, el capitán se equivocaba. Ya que existía alguien quien observaba la brutal pelea, el cual quería a la generalísima sobre todas las cosas.

-¡Winter, resiste!- Le grito Mond desde la calesa.

La pegaso aun quería luchar, pero hasta ella tenía que admitir que su contrincante era demasiado fuerte, hasta para ella. Su vista comenzó a nublarse conforme su cerebro perdía oxigeno.

-¡Winter ¿Qué paso con la niña que quería ser recordara para siempre? ¿Qué paso con la jovencita que peleo hasta el final sin rendirse, sin importar la adversidad? ¡Tu ambición Winter, tu voluntad y deseo! ¿Dónde quedaron? ¿Vas a dejarte ir a las praderas eternas sin terminar tu tarea?!- Le grito Mond Dunkel.

La generalísima abrió sus ojos, y miro hacia arriba. Un manchón blanco caía de los cielos, acompañado de una fuerte luz roja. Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo apreciar el rostro de su querido tutor. Sin embargo el capitán Kampf no estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no verlo. Y al mismo tiempo que un hechizo lo dejaba ciego, el movió su espada cortando al unicornio en dos. Todo sucedió tan lento ante los ojos de la generalísima, que pudo ver la sonrisa de Mond al momento de liberar su hechizo y ser rebanado. El capitán se llevo ambas manos a los ojos por el dolor, soltando a Winter. Esta de inmediato fue desesperada en busca del unicornio.

-¡Mond!- Exclamo ella, para al instante atrapar la mitad superior del unicornio -¡Tonto! Tú no eres un guerrero, eres un visionario ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

El unicornio sonrió paternalmente -Porque a pesar de todo el dolor que causas. Yo creo que tu existencia vale mucho más que la mía. Guerra eterna o utopía universal, batalla o baile. Sé que lo que te propongas cambiara el curso de la historia tal y como la conocemos y conocerán. No puedes morir Winter, no debes…-

Y como si un demonio llorara, la pegaso soltó unas lágrimas tibias que recorrieron sus mejillas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron esas lagrimas guardadas, que su brillo es tan conmovedor?

-Sabes, esto me recuerda cuando mi dijiste que ibas a conquistar en mundo. Incluso hiciste un fuerte de cajas en el almacén. Yo era quien tenia que detener tus planes… Eso fue… tan… divertido-

Cada vez más sangre salía del unicornio, haciendo que la luz de la vida dejara su rostro conforma pasaba cada segundo.

-Tienes una pelea que terminar, no te quitare más tiempo mi hermosa Winter Snow… No, puedo… yo ya no puedo… seguir. Aquí- Le dijo él.

-Siempre, te considere mi familia, ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre, siempre! Soy la niña del callejón, que dormía en la basura. Nunca me dijiste porque me adoptaste-

Entonces Mond Dunkel a uso de sus últimas fuerzas, acerco sus labios a la oreja de la generalísima y le susurro unas palabras. Cerrando los ojos, abandono el mundo y dejando una ira tan trascendente como el tiempo mismo. El unicornio finalmente murió en los cascos de la pegaso. Winter miro hacia arriba, soltando el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su tutor. Sus cascos y su vestido estaban manchados de sangre, pero eso poco le importaba, al igual que sus huesos rotos. Levanto su espada desafiando a los dioses y con una mirada donde se reflejaba la luna llena, esta tomo aire y grito:

-¡Quítenme todo, solo me hacen más fuerte! ¡El mundo presenciara la cabalgata de las Valkirias! ¡El mundo tomara de la copa de la muerte y yo reiré pisoteando a cada uno de ustedes dioses crueles! ¡Mírenme, miren como le quito la vida al que enviaron a matarme! ¡Miren como fracasan una vez más!- Entonces con toda la fuerza de sus alas, se eleva a los cielos gritando hacia su enemigo.

-_Se ha vuelto loca- _Pensó él.

-Parece que quieres morir. No te hare esperar más, adversaria mía- Le dijo el minotauro.

El capitán Kampf bajo en picada, sosteniendo con toda su fuerza, las espadas que usaría para rebanar a su contrincante. Los pegasos de la generalísima, y los soldados del capitán, no sabían cuál sería el resultado de todo esto. El futuro de sus reinos, estaba peleando ahí, frente a ellos. Sin embargo, cuando las miradas de Winter y Kampf se cruzaron, a punto de rebanarse el uno al otro, una de las alas de Winter se disloco, disparando una navaja de entre sus plumas blancas, la cual dio a parar directo al ojo derecho del capitán.

-_Se acabo- _

El capitán jadeo de dolor, mientras que su ojo comenzó a fluir sangre. Esto afecto su equilibrio, y entonces, en vez de rebanar a la pegaso por la mitad, solo corto su extremidad izquierda. Dándole la oportunidad a la generalísima de atravesar la cabeza del minotauro con su espada, para luego levantarla en aires de victoria, arrancando su trofeo. Del cuerpo del capitán salió un chorro de sangre que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Winter, antes de que el resto del minotauro cayera hacia la tierra.

La generalísima tomo aire y miro hacia arriba.

-¡Minotauros, envíen este mensaje a su reino: La generalísima Winter Snow es invencible!- Grito ella, a los minotauros boquiabiertos que se encontraba sobre el dragón.

La figura alada de Winter, ensangrentada y a la luz de la luna sosteniendo la cabeza de su capitán, los aterro de una forma que no creían posible. Ella era un demonio y sin pensárselo dos veces, jalaron de las correas del dragón y dieron media vuelta de regreso a su reino, llevando consigo el mensaje.

-_Dioses crueles, deidades observadoras ¿Aun creen poder quitarme mi vida? Mi vida es mi vida, me pertenece a mí y nadie más. Si he de morir que sea por voluntad propia, porque nadie me arrebatara lo que es mío por derecho. Y lo que es mío por deber- _

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban Winter regreso a su calesa, la cual se encontraba esperándola. Subió a duras penas y se recostó para mirar las estrellas, sonriendo y llorando en silencio.

-Mi generalísima ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto uno de los pegasos que tiraba de la calesa.

Winter se llevo su casco derecho a su extremidad cortada, aun estaba perdiendo sangre.

-Lo estaré soldado. Lo estaré- Le respondió -¡Prepárense, ya que el futuro será generoso con nuestro reino!- Exclamo con vítor.

La generalísima arranco unos pedazos de tela de lo que quedaba de su vestido de gala e hizo vendas para cubrir su herida. Estaba algo mareada, sin embargo no lo suficiente para desmallarse. Primero cumpliría con su deber y luego se daría el derecho a descansar. Necesitaba un medico, pero eso estaba en segundo plano, ya que tenía una gala a la cual asistir. Y luego, un funeral al cual acudir.

¡¿Ahora quien se atreve a hacerle frente a la generalísima Winter Snow?!

Flashback

-Siempre, te considere mi familia, ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre, siempre! Soy la niña del callejón, que dormía en la basura. Nunca me dijiste porque me adoptaste-

Entonces Mond Dunkel a uso de sus últimas fuerzas, acerco sus labios a la oreja de la generalísima y le susurro unas palabras.

_-Ese día. En tus ojos, vi en ti, la voluntad de seguir viviendo. Esa voluntad en alguien tan pequeña, me hizo sentir insignificante. No podía dejarte ahí. Pero estoy seguro que aun sin mi, hubieras logrado todo lo que... querías- _

Cerrando los ojos, abandono el mundo y dejando una ira tan trascendente como el tiempo mismo. El unicornio finalmente murió en los cascos de la pegaso.

Fin Flasback

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola queridos lectores, bueno, no me tarde tanto en este capitulo. Encontré un tiempo libre donde pude avanzar muy rápido. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, apuesto que nadie creía que la generalísima tuviera a alguien que la quisiera. En este momento, vi la oportunidad de poner a mi Oc como personaje en el Fic, en un principio había creado otro, pero no sentía muya afinidad. Así que use el mio. Mil gracias por sus reviews, siempre me motivan y hacen que este fic salga cada vez más <em>****_rápido, dependiendo de las circunstancias. _**

**_Quizá en el próximo capitulo me tarde más, porque es más largo. Espero que disfruten del pasado de Winter. Al leerlo espero que entiendan un poco mejor su manera de ser y dejar claras algunas preguntas que se deben haber formulado con la aparición de Mond Dunkel como "tutor"_**

"Entonces Winter hablo a su corazón y le dijo:" Es una referencia a "Así hablo Zaratustra" de Friedrich Nietzsche.

_**En fin, no olviden dejar sus reviews, nos veremos en la próxima entrega que sera: "Mis lagrimas: parte 1"**_


	4. Mis lagrimas, parte 1

**Mis lágrimas, parte 1**

Canterlot, capital de Equestria. Una noche de fiesta para la aristocracia del poderoso e imparable reino rígido por dos deidades del cosmos infinito y desconocido. Todo en el palacio de sus majestades del día y de la noche, fluye en aires de comodidad, de elegancia y refinamiento propios de ponies que nacieron en cunas de oro y jugaron con figuras de plata y bronce. Todo era simplemente exquisito al paladar más exigente, los pomposos platillos de la gala, demostraban su superioridad al primer bocado. Los atuendos más preciosos y llamativos se podían ver caminar en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, algo le faltaba a esta fiesta para ser perfecta, y era que requería de la presencia de su invitada de honor.

En los jardines charlaban dos diplomáticos del reino, uno poseía una barba impresionante voluminosa y tenía en su traje azul algunas medallas, lo que daba la impresión de que se trataba de un militar retirado. Mientras que el otro era un joven que había obtenido mucha influencia gracias a sus padres.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Estas guerrillas absurdas no pueden durar mucho tiempo. Los minotauros quieren recuperar algo, y nosotros queremos mantener ese algo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambas partes ganemos. Porque el hecho de querer detener los conflictos, es más fuerte que el de querer mantener ese algo. El resultado ya puede ser evidente a ojos de entendedor ¿No lo crees?- Dijo el pony barbudo de traje azul.

-Seguramente usted tenga razón, marques. Usted es un pony muy inteligente, ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con muchos más aristocráticos que yo- Le respondió el pony más joven.

-¡Yo no comparto su visión tan optimista; marques!- Exclamo una voz femenina, que se acercaba a paso lento, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a las puertas del gran salón de fiestas.

El marqués bajo la vista. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían y de inmediato, un escalofrió golpeo su cuerpo.

-¡Generalísima!- Grito el marqués horrorizado. Obviamente termino llamando la atención de los invitados cerca de él.

Todos los que acudieron, a ver de qué se trataba el alboroto, casi gritan del espanto. En especial algunas yeguas, que por poco se desmallan ahí, a la vista de todos los nobles.

-¡Generalísima Winter Snow!- Grito uno de los guardias.

Siendo asistida por los dos pegasos que tiraban de su calesa, Winter a uso de toda su fuerza, de todo su odio, rabia y determinación por crear un conflicto que haga arden al mundo. Se acercaba, y se acercaba más, y más, a las encantadoras luces del apogeo de sus deseos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era solo el aspecto o el estado de la prodigio militar, sino que había una razón más. Y era que: al usar solo sus dos extremidades traseras, y dejando que sus soldados reemplazaran la función de sus extremidades delanteras, tenía su casco derecho libre, para cargar su espada con la cabeza cercenada del capitán Kampf.

Celestia y Luna no tardaron en percatarse de que sus invitados se estaban aglomerando lejos de su presencia. Pero fue solo cuando escucharon los gritos de espanto, que decidieron ir a echar un vistazo. Cosa que no fue necesario, ya que aquello que estaba robándose el protagonismo de la fiesta, llego a ellas por su propia cuenta, posicionándose debajo del gran candelabro de cristal, a la vista y paciencia de todos.

-¡Buenas noches sus etéreas majestades!- Exclamo Winter.

Celestia fue la primera de las dos hermanas, en reaccionar.

_-Por todos los dioses…- _Pensó una anonadada Celestia -¡Winter! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Pregunto con desesperación.

"_¡Oh amigos míos! ¿Quién pudo imaginar un escenario así de magnifico para encender el fuego negro de la agonía, la tristeza y la muerte? Solo un alma cuyas esas palabras corren por sus venas, y su nombre es Winter Snow" _

La generalísima tomo aire. Ese era el momento, el momento de seducir a su pueblo para que siguieran sus designios, para llenarlos por dentro de un sentimiento vengativo y agresivo.

_-¡Sus majestades, nobles y soldados de Canterlot! Ustedes dirán: Miren, la generalísima Winter esta bañada en sangre y con una extremidad cortada, cargando una cabeza taurina, como si fuera un ángel de la muerte. Y yo les respondo: ¡Sí! Porque este ángel de la muerte a su servicio, fue herido y fue insultado. ¿Por quién? Esa es la pregunta más importante-_

Winter levanta su espada, dejando a la vista de todos, la cabeza del capitán Kampf. Algunos se asquearon, pero no perdían de vista la mirada de la generalísima, cuyos ojos fuertes y decididos seguirían hasta el final de la tierra.

_-¡Observen, a nuestro enemigo! Un enemigo cruel y despiadado, mírenlo bien ¿Qué es lo que él quiere? ¿Cómo lo obtendrá? ¡Ante sus ojos esta aquel que intento dar fin a los latidos de mi corazón! ¡Miren cual fue su destino, un reflejo de las turbulentos acontecimientos de un futuro que nos espera, como victoriosos de un gran conflicto! Ellos quieren nuestra tierra, quieren nuestro sustento. Intentaron eliminarme, para alejarme de ustedes, queridos Equestres ¡Ya nos atacaron una vez sin razón! ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaremos para movilizar toda nuestra industria y soldados, para obtener la seguridad que tanto merecemos y queremos? _

-¡No más!- Exclamaron todos los guardias ahí presentes, sin previo aviso.

_-Porque al igual que ustedes, sus majestades, nobles y soldados de nuestra ciudad capital, quiero este reino. Quiero un futuro mejor para su gente. Miremos a aquellos que han lanzado la primera piedra como lo que realmente son: Unas bestias sin corazón y carentes de costumbres civilizadas, que solo hallan placer y satisfacción en nuestras destrucción. Levantaran sus espadas en contra nuestros soldados, levantaran sus lanzas en contra nuestros potrillos ¡y levantaran su repugnante virilidad en contra nuestras educadas y puras ponies!-_

-¡Van a destruirnos!-

-¡No podemos permitirlo!-

-¡Es nuestra Equestria!-

_-Sigan mi guía, nobles de Canterlot. Den todo, todo lo que tengan por su futuro, por el futuro de sus hijos, por el futuro de sus familiares y por el futuro de todos sus semejantes. Mis cascos nunca se arrodillaran ¡Ante este enemigo que busca nuestra extinción!, ¡Porque con todas sus fuerzas, me piden guerra y yo, con la cabeza en alto les respondo: ¡Les daré su guerra!- _

Acabada esas palabras, la luz en los ojos de la generalísima se desvanece y cae al suelo. Hubo silencio unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para algunos, pero lo que tenía que pasar, finalmente sucedió.

-¡Guardias, rápido, llévenla a un doctor!- Ordeno la princesa Luna.

* * *

><p>Una joven Winter Snow se encuentra sola en un cuarto de maderos, camas y muebles viejos. El lugar era completamente carente de vida, pero lo deprimente de dicho cuarto no podía oscurecer su felicidad. Un pajarito de plumas azules vino a visitarla como todos los fines de semana, para hacer que una sonrisa florezca en su tierno rostro de potrilla sin padre ni madre. El pájaro cantaba, haciendo alarde de sus brillantes plumas azules, mientras Winter lo miraba apoyada sobre el respaldo de la cama, idéntica a otras tres, donde dormían otras potrillas con las que compartía habitación.<p>

Todo era hermoso mientras ese pequeño, frágil y tierno rayito de sol de color azul, hiciera su gracia frente a ella. Pero algo, tuvo que perturbar la tranquilidad y opacar los cantos plumíferos.

-¡Winter! ¿Dónde estás pequeña campesina?-

Repentinamente se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo, seguidos por un golpeteo que termino abriendo la puerta de la habitación, revelando a un grupo de tres jóvenes ponies. Dos de ellas eran gemelas pegaso, ambas de pelajes amarillos y melenas celestes. Las gemelas tenían ojos y lengua de parasito, debían aferrarse a alguien de voluntad más fuerte para así hallar significado a su mezquina existencia. Ese alguien, ese ser de voluntad más fuerte, era la pony que se encontraba en el medio, la cual era una unicornio de pelaje rosa y melena morada.

-Campesina, ¿Otra vez estas con ese ridículo pájaro? Qué asco- Le dijo la unicornio.

Las pegasos rieron de manera chillona.

-Seguro ya pesco una INFECCIÓN- Dijeron al unisonó.

Las tres repitieron esa última palabra, "INFECCIÓN", una y otra vez en coro tratando de hallar el dulce y satisfactorio dolor que tanto hacia a sus corazones alegrar. Winter, aunque un poco asustada, intento ignorarlas. Después de todo siempre la molestaban y seguirles el juego no haría más que prolongar su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, el silencio de la pegaso hizo a las tres ponies enfadar, en especial a la unicornio que concibió una idea repugnante.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si te lo comes?- Sugirió la unicornio rosa, atrapando el pájaro azul con su magia -Mira, campesina, aquí está tu cena para esta noche-

Winter entro en pánico, en su carne se manifestó la preocupación y el nerviosismo, en forma de sudor y ojos irritados.

-Devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo- Suplico la potrilla.

-¡Oh, que linda!- Dijo de manera sarcástica la unicornio -Te lo devolveremos. Pero primero limpia nuestra habitación, no quiero ver ni un recibo de polvo por ninguna parte-

-Sí, sí, lo haré. Te juro que lo haré-

-No me sirven tus palabras. Quiero resultados; campesina-

* * *

><p>Winter despierta de golpe, luego de un largo sueño reparador, muy poco tuvo que intentar moverse, para percatarse de que su cuerpo estaba enyesado. Había sudor en su frente, ¡Pesadillas ¿Por qué vienen a atormentar a Winter Snow?!<p>

Su pelaje recupero su tierno color blanco, y su melena tenía el resplandor dorado de sus ojos. ¡Sí! Sus colores habían regresado luego de desteñir la sangre roja, pero algo aun no regresaba a ella, y era su extremidad izquierda delantera. Respiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco, por suerte alguien había tenido la cortesía de dejar la ventana abierta, dejando entrar el delicioso aroma de cerezos que se encontraban plantados en el jardín del hospital. En el silencio un pensamiento se atrevió a cruzar por su mente: Habían pasado años desde que no se encontraba en un ambiente tan relajado, tan pacifico, dejando que una brisa primaveral acariciara su rostro y moviera suavemente uno de los mechones de su melena.

No quiso dar aviso a nadie de su despertar, solo se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana. Su amor por la guerra lo a expresado en muchas ocasiones, y es precisamente eso lo que hace más irónico el hecho de estar disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad, que podía darse el lujo de degustar. Sin embargo ya llegando la tarde, una enfermera entro a la habitación.

-Es increíble que no se presentara, obtener una reservación es tan difícil. Siempre tiene que hacerme esto, a veces creo que en realidad no le importo para nada- Hablaba consigo misma la enfermera, llevando consigo papeles que flotaban con la magia de su cuerno.

-Señorita, si se trata de un semental. No espere otra cosa. Son criaturas un poco más atrasadas en valores y menos inteligentes por naturaleza. Ya que casi toda su inteligencia la llevan colgando debajo de las nalgas-

-Lo sé, pero aun así…- La enfermera abrió los ojos asombrada -Mi generalísima Winter Snow…- Murmuro anonadada.

-No me llame así, no estoy buscando nuevos soldados. Sino alguien que me atienda. Puede llamarme solo: señorita Winter, si gusta- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Seño… señorita Winter. Qué alivio verla finalmente con los ojos abiertos- Dijo la enfermera, para luego observar cada centímetro de la cama.

-Dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo postrada?-

-Pues, yo fui una de las que la recibió esa fatídica noche. Desde ese momento, han pasado casi dos semanas. Perdió mucha sangre mi gener… Digo, señorita Winter- Se auto-corrigió la unicornio.

-Dos semanas…- Susurro la pegaso -Hace tiempo que no permanecía tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Es un alivio vivir para pelear otro día. Sabe, cuando desperté creí tener mi casco izquierdo aun pegado a mi cuerpo, tuve que mirar y recordar lo que sucedió para convencerme de que ya estaba ¿Puedo explicármelo?-

-Lo llamamos sensaciones fantasma, o miembro fantasma. Es cuando el paciente, luego de haber perdido alguna extremidad, manifiesta dolor o sensación de que aun dicha extremidad, permanece conectada a él. Es más común de lo que se imagina- Le explico la pony.

-Ya veo. Bueno… mientras conserve la cabeza, todo está bien. Hace faltan mucho más que una extremidad cercenada, para hacerme ceder es la lucha diaria que es la vida-

La enfermera se llevo un casco al pecho, tratando de hallar calma en los turbulentos recuerdos que repentinamente se materializaron en líquido que encontró hogar en sus ojos.

-Toda Equestria espera con ansias noticias sobre su recuperación, confiamos en usted señorita Winter- Dijo con ojos cristalinos y voz tartamuda.

-Noto aires sentimentales en ti ¿Qué relación guarda mi imagen contigo? ¿Hice algo que te produjo algún bien, que hiciera manifestar esa sonrisa tuya?- Inquirió Winter.

-No más bien del que le ha hecho a toda Equestria señorita Winter. Gracias a usted mi madre consiguió trabajo, tras la muerte de mi padre. Antes de que usted llegara pasábamos hambre, nadie velo nunca por que tuviéramos una cama o un techo bajo el que cobijarnos, pero con usted-

La figura de la yegua que había llegado a su habitación, le produjo un deleite. Sin embargo, este deleite no se comparo a la satisfacción de las palabras que vino a dejar.

-¡Con usted Equestria es grande y prospera! ¡Mi generalísima Winter Snow, estoy tan feliz que siga convida!- Exclamo para luego arrodillarse y besar las sabanas blancas de la cama.

Luego del emotivo acto, la enfermera unicornio dio de comer a Winter, cucharada por cucharada del plató de caldo caliente del hospital. Hasta que esta gentilmente le agradeció, para que luego ambas se despidieran, quizá era la última vez que sus ojos lleguen apreciar el rostro de la otra, ellas lo sabían, y eso estaba bien.

Pasaron los minutos y la generalísima se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un aroma llego a sus fauces olfativas. Era un olor delicioso, suculento y dulce. Se le hizo agua la boca al mismo tiempo que una leve humedad apareció en sus labios inferiores. Aspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de esa fragancia, esa celestial y lunar fragancia.

_-Los flancos más grandes del reino vienen a mí- _Pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

><p><em>"A veces la inmortalidad es tan ingenua, como lo mortal en su estado más puro y soberbio. Es de dioses dejar el trabajo sucio en una conciencia que se marchita día a día; hasta la muerte"<em>

Las princesas Celestia y Luna caminaban por los pasillos del hospital de Canterlot, mientras que a su alrededor había uno que otro súbdito que se inclinaba por respeto a sus majestades. Esta mañana había llegado a sus oídos la fantástica noticia, demás está decir que esto las hizo desbordar de alegría. Aun teniendo una agenda muy ocupada, hicieron el tiempo, cancelando cualquier compromiso y posponiendo toda tarea, para ir a visitar a su querida confidente al hospital.

-Hermana, aprecio a la generalísima tanto como tú, pero…- Luna bostezo -Hemos pasado días trabajando en este proyecto. Te tengo que recordar lo que paso la última vez que pasamos semanas sin dormir-

-No, no me lo recuerdes- La princesa Celestia se sonrojo -Y me disculpe por eso- Agrego.

-Aunque por un lado puedo comprenderte. Esta es una gran oportunidad para probar nuestro experimento, estoy segura que esto marcara un antes y un después- Dijo la princesa de la noche, refiriéndose a un paquete que llevaba levitando junto a ella.

-No te hagas muchas expectativas aun. Es la primera vez que hacemos algo semejante, no sabemos si llegara a funcionar realmente-

Llegando a la habitación con el numero 101, las princesas tocaron la puerta antes entrar. Frente a ellas, la pegaso con ojos cansados les sonrió dándoles la bienvenida. Fue un enternecedor encuentro, las tres compartían aprecio y respeto por la otra, habían pasado casi seis meses desde su última reunión. Solo cartas las unieron, pero siempre tras una fachada de formalidad por el cargo al que iban dirigidas.

-Te tenemos un regalo para ti, generalísima Winter- Anuncio Luna

-Tú peleas junto a nuestros soldados, a pesar de tener el cargo más importante de Equestria, debajo del nuestro. Ensucias tus cascos, en el ardor de la batalla. Nosotras valoramos eso, y no pudimos hacernos la idea de que cambie tu manera de dirigir a nuestros queridos ponies- Agrego Celestia.

Winter arqueo una ceja, con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde quieren llegar, sus majestades? ¿Qué regalo es ese del que vitorean?-

La princesa Luna levito el paquete frente a los ojos de la pegaso y cuando esta vio su contenido, el corazón le latió más rápido. Cuando una puerta osa cerrársele, una ventana se abre de golpe.

-Es de hierro, inoxidable y ligera una vez que se conecta a un pony. Yo y mi hermana personalmente nos encargamos de su diseño. Esta es una magia experimental que aun estamos desarrollando, para ayudar a todos los ponies que han pedido alguna extremidad defendiendo Equestria-

-Así como tú, querida generalísima- Agrego la princesa Celestia.

-Estoy realmente muy agradecida con ustedes, sus majestades. Espero responder correctamente a su infinita generosidad- Les respondió la generalísima.

-Hay un detalle…- Dijo de imprevisto la princesa Celestia.

-¿Qué detalle es ese, princesa?-

-La operación es muy riesgosa. Veras, una vez que esta extremidad se conecta a ti, ya nunca te dejara- Le respondió Luna.

-¿Quiere decir que ya no podre quitármela jamás?- Inquirió Winter.

-Si- Le respondió Celestia -Pero, que algo inerte se vuelva parte de ti, aun con magia. Significa que recorrerá cada nervio, para tejido tuyo hasta tu… cerebro, para ser uno- Agrego.

-Sus caras denotan preocupación ¿Qué se oculta en las sombras de lo que me están exponiendo?-

Las princesas se miraron angustiadas, al mismo tiempo que sentían vergüenza de ser tan evidentes. Estaba a simple vista, que la idea de poner en riesgo a su figura pública más querida y conocida después de ellas, no les hacía ninguna gracia.

-Esto requiere de una operación muy complicada. Es la primera vez que se hace, por lo tanto…- Dijo la princesas Luna.

-No estamos seguras si un cuerpo mortal puede resistir tal flujo de magia. Podría pasar cualquier cosa- Continuo Celestia -En el peor de los casos… podrías morir-

"_¿Morir? La muerte es el pan de cada día en el mundo de Winter Snow, la vida la maldijo con la mortalidad, y el que su alma perezca y su cuerpo se marchite en la tierra de la vida, no es una idea que le sea indiferente. El pensamiento de la muerte deambula errante y burlón dentro de ella cada vez que despierta hasta que concilia el sueño, pero quizá no tan latentemente, como ese día" _

-Alrededor del día, tengo múltiples oportunidades para morir. Las he vencido hasta ahora, si supero esto. Seré más fuerte, y mi voluntad se verá reflejada en el hierro de su regalo-

La operación se llevo acabo esa misma tarde. Los doctores apenas tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo y hubo segundos en los que veían posible el inevitable fallecimiento de la pegaso, por su ineptitud. Sin embargo, no contaban que su paciente, se aferraba la vida con cadenas irrompibles.

6 Meses después

Cementerio a los pies de Canterlot

Tumbas y más tumbas llenan el paisaje de lo que fue alguna vez, una pradera floral y verde. Tantos nombres e historias se hallan sepultados en aquel paramo donde las lagrimas son como la lluvia, que incluso el pecho de la generalísima, siente los hormigueos causados por la cruel sombra de sus muertos. Ella camina como un alma en pena portando una capucha negra, cargando un ramo de rosas sobre su lomo, mientras hace más imponente su presencia el sonido de su casco de hierro. No estaba acompañada por nadie ni tampoco tenía ningún ser querido cercano, para que cumpliera esa tarea. El único ser querido que tenia, del cual se alejo para fortalecer su alma, se hallaba ahora sepultado bajo tierra.

_-Autor, autor de una parte de mí_

_¿Por qué tuviste que acabar así?_

_Arte, ¡Oh arte maldito que es mi vida! _

_¿Acaso solo conoces el negro de los abismos _

_Y el rojo de la sangre inocente?-_

Winter se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su querido tutor, cuyos restos fueron hallados hechos pedazos y luego enterrados en una ceremonia de la cual, la generalísima, no pudo formar parte. Decía palabras cabizbaja, que salían de sus labios de forma casi de tortura.

_-Miraste las cicatrices en mis emociones_

_Y entonces llegaste a mí con tus soluciones _

_¡Amor! ¡Oh, amor venenoso! _

_Debiste quedarte un poco más,_

_Para hacerme caer más en debilidad-_

La pegaso comenzó a llorar, jadeando un poco. Ella quería evitarlo, no podía permitirlo. Pero finalmente se apodero de ella la inmensidad de su dolor, ante el pensamiento de estar sola, sola… otra vez.

Flashback

Trapos sucios en su lomo, polvo en su melena y aroma a humedad en su pelaje. Esa era la pequeña Winter Snow, quien había terminado de limpiar la habitación completa de sus agresoras. Perdió su cena y ya era media noche, así que no podía comer nada hasta la hora del desayuno. La directora del orfanato era muy estricta con el horario de comidas, y castigaba a quien osara robar comida de la cocina. El camino hacia su dormitorio fue eterno, sus cascos estaban tan cansados y adoloridos, que cojeaba apoyándose de vez en cuando en los marcos de las enormes y largas ventanas.

Cuando la rechinante puerta de su habitación se abrió, vio a sus compañeras de cuarto durmiendo plácidamente. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible para llegar a su cama, sin embargo, las tablas del piso hacían un crujido terrible, molestando a sus compañeras.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo en voz relativamente baja.

Debajo de las sabanas blancas de su cama no un bulto. No recordaba haber dejado algo ahí, mucho menos recordaba que hubiera un hedor tan nauseabundo en su lado del dormitorio. Sin embargo ahí estaba, y una sensación aterradora le decía que ese hedor, venia de debajo de sus sabanas y estaba relacionado con el bulto. Lentamente bajo las sabanas, tan lentamente como su casco le permitía, ya que tenía un miedo horrible, un miedo que carcomía su frágil corazón de potrilla.

_-No, por favor…- _

El terrible aroma ya tenía origen. Debajo de sus sabanas se hallaba su pajarito amigo, sin ninguna pluma ¿Cómo sabía que era él?, podría tratarse de cualquier otro pájaro. Pero lo delataba el hecho de que se encontraba sobre un plato, y a su alrededor habían algunas plumas azules, en forma de una morbosa decoración. Su estomago estaba abierto, dejando al descubierto sus órganos. Al lado, una tarjeta pequeña con las palabras: _Tú cena. _

Winter se llevo un casco a su boca, tratando se callar los jadeos de desesperación y horror, que veía venir. Demás esta decir, que no pudo evitar llorar. Sus compañeras de cuarto se hicieron indiferentes a su sufrimiento, fingiendo seguir durmiendo. Mientras tanto, Winter tomaba el plato con su amiguito muerto, para depositarlo en el suelo y posteriormente esconderlo debajo de la cama. Se dispuso a dormir, sacando las sabanas primero antes de recostarse sobre la cama. Ni si quiera la belleza de la luna y las estrellas, pudieron evitar las lagrimas cristalinas, y los pequeños lamentos de la pequeña pegaso.

-Todo esto se va a acabar, todo esto se va a acabar- Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras sollozaba sin consuelo. Ese pájaro la había seguido hasta el orfanato, cuando fue a recoger manzanas. Hizo su nido en un árbol de las cercanías para estar más cerca de Winter, lo que hacía sentir a la pequeña, una culpabilidad que le desgarraba las entrañas.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado todo el disgusto, tristeza, dolor y desesperación que afloro por el acto de maldad de las abusivas ponies del orfanato. Otro sentimiento tomo lugar en su corazón. Un sentimiento que le daba tanta energía y fuerza destructiva que era difícil de ignorar. Un odio que era latente y fuerte en su corazón, y que la hacía apretar su almohada, de manera furiosa hasta sacarle el relleno.

_-Malditas, malditas. Ojala se mueran ¡Que se quemen vivas!- _Pensó la pegaso cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, hasta que recobro la cordura.

-_¿Qué estoy pensando? Solo quiero… ser feliz. No le hago mal a nadie ¿Por qué me hacen esto a mí? ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a él?-_ Se preguntaba la pequeña _ -¡Nunca debió seguirme aquí! Pajarito, si no me hubieras conocido, ahora estarías con vida-_

Fin Flashback

La generalísima acaricio las letras escritas en la tumba de su querido unicornio. Mirándolas detenidamente, imaginando un posible pasado y presente diferente. Pero volviendo rápidamente a la realidad.

-Si no me hubieras conocido, ahora estarías con vida-

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, me tarde más de lo que creí con este capítulo, en realidad planeaba tenerlo mucho antes, pero ciertas circunstancias que surgieron de improviso, me mantuvieron un poco ocupado. Sinceramente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya nos estamos acercando al uno de los momentos más importantes del Fic, y es donde la descripción de la historia finalmente cobra sentido. Espero tener "Mis lagrimas, parte 2" lo antes posible para que puedan leerla. <strong>_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido. No olviden dejar su opinión en los reviews, que siempre me entusiasma leer. **_


	5. Mis Lagrimas, parte 2

**Mis Lágrimas, parte 2**

Era otro día gris en la prisión psicológica y física de Winter Snow. Luego del "incidente" de su mascota, la asistente de la directora del orfanato pidió explicaciones: ¿Qué era lo que hacía un animal muerto bajo su cama? ¿Esas manchas de sangre en las sabanas, eran del animal? ¿Quién se hará responsable de tal acto?. Lamentablemente, para Winter Snow su destino ya se había sellado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie ahí, tendría el suficiente coraje para levantarse en contra de las mayores del orfanato, quienes habían cometido el cruel e injustificado acto de matar a una criatura inocente y ponerla debajo de las sabanas de nuestra joven pegaso.

La pequeña fue entonces, sentenciada a la exclusión absoluta. Desde ahora dormiría en el cuarto más pequeño y viejo de todo el orfanato, sin ninguna compañera. A simple vista esto se veía tan mal, ya que tendría su propio cuarto, pero la verdad tras ese hecho era mucho más amarga de lo que alguien se podía imaginar. Ese cuarto no tenía ventanas, ya que se trataba del sótano del edificio. Pero su ausencia de luz natural, quizá era el menor de los problemas. Estaba lleno de cajas, de muebles viejos y un olor a humedad terrible que enfermaba de tan solo percibirlo. Había tanto polvo, y solo una miserable vela, emanaba una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Winter estaba triste, le dolía mucho el corazón, le dolía tanto que no paraba de golpearse el pecho, en un intento desesperado por acabar con su sufrimiento. Y no. No era el hecho de estar en ese horrible, tenebroso y oscuro lugar. Sino que las razones de su sufrimiento no estaban en su entorno, sino dentro de ella. La habían culpado a ella ¡A ella! De haber cometido el cruel acto que termino en su encierro. Las palabras de la directora se clavaron como agujas sobre sus sentimientos.

"_No podemos permitir que alguien capaz, de lastimar a un ser inocente como ese pobre animal, siga viviendo entre nuestras queridas ponies. No quiero que se acerques a ellas. La declaración de tus compañeras fue clara, no escucharon a nadie más, aparte de ti en la noche. Desde ahora dormirás en el sótano de este establecimiento. Aun tendrás derecho a ser adoptaba, pero lo veo muy difícil con estos antecedentes"_

¿Quiénes son ustedes, para condenar a una pequeña sin padres, a la soledad?

Crueles son aquellos que esparcen lágrimas como veneno

Miserables son aquellos que le desean mal a otro

¡Oh, crueles y miserables ponies sin corazón, dejen ser feliz a Winter Snow!

-Quiero regresar a mi granja. Odio este sitio, ¡los odio a todos!- Pensaba la pegaso.

En su mente afloraban bellos recuerdos de su granja, era muy pequeña en ese entonces, pero podía recordar con claridad los paisajes y el aroma de los arboles. Su padre un día se fue a la ciudad, y nunca regreso. Su madre murió en el parto y no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, mucho menos abuelos y tíos. Había quedado completamente sola y los pobladores cerca de la granja, vieron con buenos ojos tomar responsabilidad y enviarla a un orfanato, ya que no podían dejarla ahí, tampoco adoptarla, ya que todos eran demasiado pobres para poder darse el lujo de colocar otro plato en la mesa.

-Padre ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice?-

Poco a poco el dolor de su corazón se fue convirtiendo en oscuridad que la carcomía como un parasito por dentro, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando la vela que iluminaba su rostro, estaba por consumirse; la pequeña Winter vio algo a través de un viejo librero sin libros. Si antes no vio ninguna ventana al entrar ahí, desde la perspectiva de su polvorienta cama, ahora sí podía ver una. Se acerco haciendo a un lado lo que le estorbara, para confirmar lo que sus ojos creían ver. Y entonces pudo confirmarlo, se trataba de una pequeña ventana de cristales rotos. Por ahí podía entrar la luz de la luna, pero también podía ser la puerta a su libertad.

-No, no seguiré aquí. ¡Esto se acabo!- Y con estas palabras, Winter miro una última vez atrás, donde solo había oscuridad y un futuro triste. Para mirar hacia adelante, a un futuro que ella esperaba, fuera mejor.

Abrió la ventana, salió a duras penas, ya que la misma ventana era muy pequeña y ella demasiado grande. Una vez fuera, observo con cautela los alrededores y bajo el abrigo de la noche salto la cerca del jardín del orfanato. Una vez lo suficientemente alejada, abrió sus alas y voló por los aires nocturnos.

"_Creo que ese fue el momento, en que finalmente deje de mirar el suelo, para comenzar a mirar el cielo. Recuerdo que lo único que lamente, fue no haber hecho ninguna amiga verdadera en ese triste lugar. Ejecute a la directora y a todo el personal que aun seguía con vida, cuando las princesas me otorgaron el poder. Aun recuerdo sus caras, cuando la guardia secreta la acuso de terrorismo y malversación de fondos. Lo segundo, quizá era cierto…"_

* * *

><p>Desde aquella huida, los días de Winter Snow consistieron en sobrevivir. Tomaba comida de donde pudiera sacar, incluso tuvo que recurrir a robar. Sin darse cuenta los días se hicieron meses, y los meses se convirtieron en dos largos años. Estaba tan poco en un lugar que nunca llego a relacionarse bien con alguien en su camino, pero cuando llego a un pueblo lleno de comerciantes, vio la oportunidad perfecta para abastecerse de la más rica fruta de la comarca y tal vez quedarse ahí un tiempo más prolongado. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte como esperaba.<p>

-¡Ladrona!- Exclamo un pony de tierra, de pelaje y melena marrón. Vestía unos trapos viejos y rotos, y su expresión facial era la de alguien bastante inconsecuente.

La pegaso no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para salir a galope sin mirar atrás, pero no pasaron dos segundos, antes de que cayera de nuevo en un hecho desafortunado. Había golpeado su rostro de lleno, contra las gruesas extremidades delanteras de un unicornio, tirándola irremediablemente al suelo, frente a los cascos de su acusador.

-Ven aquí, pequeña ladrona- Le dijo el pony, tirándole de la melena con su mandíbula.

-Espera Bucht- Le dijo el unicornio, con quien había chocado Winter, con anterioridad.

-¿Qué pasa Leder? ¿No ves que esta pequeña infeliz nos estaba robando?- Pregunto con indignación.

-Cierra la boca, pequeño idiota. Suelta a esa niña- Le ordeno el unicornio al pony, quien para sorpresa de Winter, obedeció sin hacer ninguna objeción.

-Gra…gracias señor- Le dijo Winter al unicornio.

Aquel semental tenía un pelaje rojo carmesí, con una larga melena negra que tenia elegantemente peinada hacia atrás; vestía una camisa blanca con tirantes negros.

-Bucht, debemos ayudar a esta pequeña-

-¡Ayudarla!- Exclamo el pony de tierra -¡Intento robarnos!- Alego.

El unicornio suspiro con aires de fastidio.

-Si robo es porque debe tener hambre, y nuestro deber es ayudarla. Además, creo que tenemos algo de comida extra en la despensa del sótano ¿Cierto?-

-Ya veo… ahora lo entiendo. Quiere llevarte otra mugrienta niña a nuestra casa- Le dijo el pony enfadado -¡Esta bien! Pero que te quede claro, que esta vez yo no me hare cargo ¡Tú hazte cargo!- Dijo, para al instante darse media vuelta y dedicarse a atender su puesto de comida, el cual había llamado la atención por la conmoción.

Winter observaba algo confundida la situación, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de alegría. Resulto completamente ilesa del asunto y además conseguiría comida gratis, sin arriesgarse a recibir más palizas. Finalmente el destino daba su brazo a torcer.

Aquel unicornio de tirantes negros llevo a la pegaso a una granja, no muy lejos del pueblo. Ahí se podía distinguir un gran granero rojo y a su lado, una modesta casa con una chimenea bastante alta. Rodeando la granja se hallaban un montón de arboles que producían distintos frutos.

-¿Qué te parece pequeña?- Le pregunto Leder.

-Es hermosa. Se parece a la granja donde vivía antes- Le respondió ella.

"_Vivía antes"_

El unicornio de tirantes negros hizo levitar una naranja a la boca de Winter, quien la acepto encantada y la degusto saciando en parte la sed que tenía hasta el momento. Caminaron hasta la casa, la cual rodearon hasta entrar por la puerta trasera, que daba acceso a la cocina; todo estaba tan iluminado, todo ahí olía bien, estaba limpio y fresco, parecía un sueño.

-Dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto el unicornio de tirantes negros.

-Mi nombre es Winter Snow- Le respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

-Yo me llamo Leder. La granja donde estas es mía y de mi hermano pequeño, Bucht- El unicornio levito una silla -Puedes sentarte ahí si quieres-

-Está bien- Dijo la pequeña sin cuestionar.

-Dime Winter Snow ¿Tienes alguien que te este buscando ahora mismo? ¿Padres, hermanos tal vez?- Pregunto el semental.

Winter negó con la cabeza. Demás esta decir, que la pregunta la entristeció un poco.

-No tengo a nadie- Le respondió cabizbaja.

_"a nadie"_

-Entiendo… vaya dilema, pero bueno ¿Te gustan las manzanas? ¡Aquí tengo muchas de ellas!-

Entonces de la parte superior de un mueble saco un cesto lleno de manzanas rojas, las cuales puso sobre una mesa, a los ojos de Winter. Esas suculentas y jugosas manzanas, llamaban a la potranca con su delicioso sabor.

-¿Puedo comer una?- Pregunto la pegaso emocionada.

-Claro que puedes, todas las que quieras- Le respondió el unicornio de tirantes negros.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, estiro su casco y tomo una manzana. El primer mordisco provoco un cosquilleo en su lengua, pero sin que la pequeña Winter lo esperara, el sabor era muy distinto a lo que se imaginaba. Es cierto que la manzana traía consigo un rico dulzor, sin embargo también tenía un cierto sabor… ¿salado?

* * *

><p>"<em>Fui tan inocente, creía ser más lista ya llegando en mi adolescencia, pero me equivoque al igual que una potrilla tonta. Cuando tenía esa tierna edad, tenía tantos deseos que mi futuro fuera al lado de un pony que amara con todo mi corazón. Un pony al cual entregarle todo mi ser, y con el cual procrear. Sin embargo, perdiendo aquello que había guardado por tanto tiempo ¿Qué asqueroso semental me tomaría en serio?" <em>

Posterior mente de que todo se hiciera oscuridad, Winter despertó de un profundo sueño. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, se encontraba mareada y un sabor asqueroso en su lengua le provocaba asco. Escupió un líquido del cual no logro distinguir su color, no estaba segura donde se encontraba, pero estaba muy oscuro. Apenas podía distinguir algunos muebles gracias a una luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana que tocaba el techo. No recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido, intento moverse pero sentía un dolor tremendo en su intimidad y algo la sujetaba. Comenzaba a preocuparse, pero solo cuando escucho una respiración muy cerca de ella, es que sintió miedo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto a la oscuridad.

-Hola- Le respondió la oscuridad.

Era una voz femenina, la que se escucho.

-¿Quién eres?-

Hubo silencio, seguido por un suspiro y un jadeo silencioso.

-Alguien como tú- Le respondió.

Las luces finalmente iluminaron la habitación. Era otro maldito sótano, solo que este estaba mejor decorado y mucho más limpio; tenia estantes donde se podían apreciar algunos libros, una cama en una esquina y un armario. El lugar por sí solo, no tenía que porque infringirle miedo a simple vista, sin embargo había un detalle que tardo en percibir. Pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se llenaron pavor.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- Grito Wintor al ver sus muslos llenos de sangre.

La pegaso ahora podía ver claramente su entorno. Se hallaba atada a una viga con unas cuerdas y frente a ella se encontraba una pony de tierra, de pelaje gris y melena blanca, con unos ojos azules que no podían hacer otra cosa que soltar lagrimas, al también encontrarse atada a una viga y con un abultado vientre, símbolo de su preñez. Sin embargo, lo que más horrorizaba a Winter seguía siendo la sangre de sus muslos, ya que esta no provenía de los muslos en sí, sino de la marca de su feminidad, la cual le ardía muchísimo.

-Veo que finalmente despertaste, pequeña Winter-

Se escucharon unos tablones rechinar, se trataban de los tablones de la escalera que daba acceso al sótano. Ante los ojos llenos de pánico, de Winter Snow, se presento con una sonrisa amable el unicornio de tirantes negros.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estoy atada? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!-

-Algo me dice que lo sabes. Pero quieres oírlo de mis labios ¿No es cierto, pequeña Winter?-

Winter Snow se rompió. Entro en un estado de desesperación tan grande que sus nervios la hicieron colapsar mentalmente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y por poco saca sangre de sus encías, de tanto que apretó sus dientes. Su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho, a la vez que sudaba y su vista se nublaba. No faltaría mucho antes que su cuerpo no resistiera tal nivel de estrés y deseos de no enfrentar la realidad obvia. Su cuerpo, había sido ultrajado.

-Winter, oye… no te vayas a dormir de nuevo- Le dijo Leder, en un tono burlesco, pero haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras; la pequeña se derrumbo.

Una vez todo se había tornado oscuro y el mundo volvía a ser un lugar horrible. Ya sea por el estrés azotador o la abundante imaginación de una jovencita, Winter estaba soñando. Pero no era cualquier sueño, había algo en él que lo hacía diferente a cualquier otro que había tenido antes. Se estaba mirando a sí misma, había otra Winter dentro de su sueño, solo que esta era más adulta y ambas se encontraban en un lugar lleno de luces brillantes, flotando en un entorno infinito.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto la pequeña.

-Yo soy tú- Le respondió la Winter adulta.

La joven pegaso observo su entorno con curiosidad y no tardo en formular otra pregunta.

-¿Estoy muerta?-

La Winter adulta rio a carcajadas, solo que su risa tenía algo de ironía.

-¿Morir? Los seres vivos con nuestra voluntad, solo la naturaleza los puede llevar al seno de la muerte. Y aun así, a la misma naturaleza le costaría mucho trabajo llevarnos a nosotras- Le respondió su contraparte adulta.

La aun joven pegaso no tenía idea como responder a eso. En vez de molestarse en hablar, sus pensamientos divagaron en lo sucedido antes de desmayarse por el impacto del momento.

-Ese asqueroso cerdo se atrevió a desflorarnos, sin nuestro consentimiento. Se atrevió a quitarnos nuestra querida inocencia, y aquello que guardábamos para el amor de nuestra vida. Merece morir de la manera más lenta y horrible posible-

-¡Es cierto!- Exclamo la pequeña, para al instante cubrirse la boca.

La Winter Snow adulta sonrió, para luego acercarse lentamente a su contraparte más joven.

-Yo soy la voz que guardas en tu interior. Yo soy quien piensa y siente, lo que realmente piensas y sientes, pero que no muestras. Seguramente ahora te arrepientes de haberme dado la razón, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón-

-Nadie en realidad merece morir, sin importar cuánto mal ha hecho, eso nos haría igual de malos- Dijo la joven Winter, haciendo su vista indiferente a su contra parte.

-¡Mientes!-

La Winter adulta tomo a la pequeña del cuello y la levanto en el aire enfurecida.

-Los débiles como él, esparcen su maldad por un propósito. Para hacer más fuerte a seres como nosotras y cuando juntemos suficiente fortaleza ¡Hacerles frente! La vida no perdona a los débiles, ya que ellos mismos plantan la semilla que será su perdición, es la ley de la naturaleza-

-Te… te equivocas-

-¿Qué me equivoco? Pero si mis palabras, son tus palabras. Yo no diría esto sino lo hubieras concebido en algún momento. Todos en el orfanato nos tenían por menos, nadie nos defendió de esas brabuconas. Todos hacían la mirada a un lado, dejándonos completamente solas. Suficientemente solas como para concebir muchas ideas-

La pequeña se zafo del agarre de su contraparte adulta y le dio una fuerte cachetada con su casco derecho, separándolas la una de la otra.

-Si lo llegue a pensar, me retracto de haberlo hecho- Le dijo la joven Winter con una mirada de determinación fulminante.

Aquella versión adulta de sigo misma, comenzó a reírse frente a ella mientras lloraba sin control alguno. Hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-El destino nos llega a todos, y nos golpea con su cruel e indiferente pesuña. Ya hemos sufrido mucho, pero veo que aun te falta ver la realidad de las cosas. Estaré esperándote Generalísima Winter Snow, desde las sombras de tus pensamientos-

Entonces lentamente la contraparte adulta de Winter Snow se fue desvaneciendo en el aire.

-¡Espera…!- Le grito la pequeña -¿Qué es "generalísima"- Pregunto a alguien que ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>La luz de la realidad había regresado al entorno de Winter Snow, sentado en una silla se hallaba aquel unicornio de tirantes negros, sonriendo arrogantemente.<p>

-Finalmente despertaste ¿Te han dicho que balbuceas mucho dormida?-

-Me duele la cabeza...- Dijo ella, costandole trabajo soportar la luz -¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto, refiriéndose a la otra pony atada.

-Lo primero es una pregunta bastante estúpida. Obviamente lo hago porque puedo, y jovencitas como ustedes son demasiado débiles para defenderse, agregando que están huérfanas; razón por la cual nadie las defenderá tampoco- El pony se levanto de la silla para caminar hacia la joven pony de tierra y acariciarle la cabeza.

-No me toques… te lo ruego- Le dijo la pony de tierra.

-En cuanto a ella, es alguien como tú. Sola y sin nadie. La encontré en las cercanías de mi granja, desnutrida y completamente hambrienta. Ambas deberían estarme agradecidas, aquí nunca les faltara el pan a cambio de otorgarme un poco de placer. Para mí no es un mal trato, pero al igual que tú en estos instantes, ella tuvo intensiones de huir. Así que la encerré aquí y la ate-

-Y… y la dejaste preñada?- Pregunto horrorizada.

-No me pude resistir, la primavera es así, altera las hormonas y ella comenzó a expedir un aromo irresistible- Le respondió el unicornio, tomando a la pony del mentón para besarle la mejilla. Está no podía resistirse estando atada.

-Un año, un año aquí… ¡Es horrible! ¡No quiero estar aquí. Déjame ir!- Exigió la joven pegaso.

-La descendencia no es algo que me siente incomodo. Estamos cerca de la primavera, así que es cuestión de días, para que tus hormonas se alteren y comiences a mostrar signos de necesidad- Dijo el unicornio, para luego ir subiendo las escaleras lentamente mirando a la potranca.

-No, ¡Espera por favor, no me dejes aquí. Me duelen las entrañas, creo que vomitare!-

-Más tarde traeré su cena, no puedo dejar que mueran de hambre, pero también tengo trabajo que cumplir- Dichas estas palabras se marcho.

"_Los débiles como él, esparcen su maldad por un propósito. Para hacer más fuerte a seres como nosotras y cuando juntemos suficiente fortaleza ¡Hacerles frente!"_

Las palabras de la contra parte adulta de Winter, resonaron en su cabeza y a partir de ellas, casi involuntariamente comenzó a formar otras ideas, mientras ingeniaba la forma de escapar. Sin embargo, a pesar de buscar una posible salida con su vista durante un buen rato, había algo que estaba ignorando hasta el momento.

-Oye, oye tú pony-

Intento llamar la atención de la pony de tierra que estaba frente a ella, esta la ignoro unos segundos antes de mirarla a los ojos. Ambas habían sido ultrajadas por el mismo semental, pero ella se sentía mucho más sucia que Winter, al cargar con una cría del macho que odiaba con todo su corazón.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto la pony de tierra.

-Quiero que me digas tú nombre por favor- Le respondió ella.

-Mi nombre es Shine Luster. Lamento que estés aquí como yo-

-Quiero escapar, ayudémonos para salir de aquí- Sugirió Winter.

-¿Salir de aquí? Eso es solo un sueño. He estado tanto aquí que mi alma está muriendo dentro de mí. Estoy tan sola, eres la primera pony de mi edad que veo en un año. Llegue aquí pensando que ese señor era amable y me cuidaría. Mira como termine por su culpa-

"_Todos hacían la mirada a un lado, dejándonos completamente solas"_

-¡No estás sola! Seré tú amiga, escaparemos de aquí juntas-

-¿Cómo? Ambas no podemos movernos y yo estoy preñada y no camino hace meses. Creo que aun desatada, apenas podría dar unos pasos antes de desplomarme- Le respondió la pony de tierra -La única esperanza que tengo, es que la cría que traiga a este mundo, me mate al nacer. Así no tendrá que ver el deplorable estado en que esta su madre- Luego de esas palabras la Shine Luster comenzó a llorar.

-Si te tambaleas, yo seré tus hombros, en los que apoyarte. Saldremos de aquí, nos cuidaremos por ser hermanas de un mismo dolor. Por favor… ayúdame a ayudarte. A ayudarnos para escapar de este horrible lugar-

-¡Lo dices solo porque no quieres quedar preñada como yo!-Le grito derramando lagrimas de desesperación -Yo soñaba con el día en que iba a ser madre, como algo hermoso. Fruto del amor de mi, y de mi futuro esposo cuando cumpliera la edad. Ahora mírame, solo espero ese día solo con las esperanzas de morir-

Winter miro cabizbaja el suelo, mirándolo con rabia. Repentinamente comenzó a pesar algo que hasta el momento, nunca se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para analizar. Fue como percatarse de algo que quizá había estado ignorando por mucho tiempo.

_-Al parecer tanto Shine Luster y yo compartimos el mismo sueño, pero ¿El género masculino realmente merece nuestros anhelos y devoción? Independientemente de que son necesarios para la procreación, los machos al crecer se vuelven seres incapaces de ver más allá, de donde llega su virilidad ¿O me equivoco? Es esta falta de profundidad sentimental, lo que los hace débiles, pero al mismo tiempo fuertes en el plano físico. Nosotras somos más capaces mentalmente, pero…_-

Entonces, siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento, Winter se formulo la siguiente pregunta:

-_¿Existirá la posibilidad que las yeguas puedan encontrar el equilibrio entre la fortaleza sentimental y la física?_-

-El abusa de ti drogándote para que no te resistas. Al final del día solo te queda en dolor de entrañas y un sabor amargo en la boca. Mírate a ti, hasta estado dormida varias horas... Creo haber contado tres veces, solo este día. Se nota que le interesaste mucho, para mi solo fue una vez, cuando llegue aquí. Seguramente ahora que eras tú, me deje en paz hasta que nazca mi cría-

-Escucha, sino tienes la voluntad de salir de aquí, está bien ¡Quédate aquí! No hay mayor prisión que tú misma, porque cuando la voluntad se pierde, es cuando estas realmente perdida ¡Pero mi voluntad aun sigue vigente!. Siento a mis entrañas arden, pero no me quedare quieta para que ese bastardo vuelva ¡Y me ponga un casco encima!- Winter comenzó a retorcerse con fuerza, tratando de romper las cuerdas.

La fiereza del acto llamo la atención de Shine Luster.

-¿Qué haces? Te vas a lastimar-

-¡Intento salir de aquí, algo que tú deberías intentar también!- Le respondió Winter.

Shine Luster miro con un poco de indiferencia a su compañera de cautiverio, pero ya pasados algunos minutos, minutos en que la pegaso no paraba de retorcerse decidida a liberarse, la opinión de Shine Luster comenzó a cambiar. ¿Cuándo fue que perdió la esperanza de salir y sentir el sol en su cara? El fuego de iniciativa y determinación en los ojos de Winter Snow, llenaban su corazón de un sentimiento que creía perdido. El sentimiento del amor, el amor por ser libre. Si tan solo tuviera un poco de ese deseo, de esa energía, la joven pony de tierra podría hacer algo por ambas.

Afortunadamente, las cuerdas de Shine Luster estaban más aflojadas por el crecimiento de su abultado vientre maternal, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo que ya hacía meses no se tomo la molestia de realizar, intento liberar uno de sus cascos, con éxito.

-¡Te liberaste!- Exclamo Winter emocionada.

-Había olvidado, cuanto quería salir de aquí-

Cerca de Shine Luster había una mesa donde colocaba los platos con los que alimentaba a su prisionera. Aun seguía uno ahí, con un cuchillo para cortar vegetales.

-Y Leder sigue en la casa, o su hermano, estaremos en problemas-

-¿Su hermano también es parte de esto?-

-Más o menos. El nunca me ha tocado, pero se encarga de alimentarme si a su hermano se le olvida o tiene algo que hacer- Le respondió Shine Luster -Siempre intente convencerlo de liberarme, pero temía que le pudiera pasar a su hermano si yo revelaba la verdad tras estos muros-

-¡Sigue siendo un pony horrible por saber de esto y no hacer nada al respecto!- Exclamo Winter indignada.

Shine Luster solo asintió, algo distraída, pero no tardo en volver en sí para explicar cuál sería su siguiente paso.

-Si alcanzo una de las patas de la mesa a mi izquierda, intentare tirarla al suelo para que el cuchillo que está ahí caiga cerca de ti. Yo no puedo inclinarme para tomarlo con mi boca, por mi condición, pero tú si puedes-

-¡Gracias por esto Shine Luster!-

La pony sonrió con incredulidad.

-Aun no hago nada- Respondió ella.

-No lo decía por eso. Es un "gracias" por no perder la voluntad de seguir adelante, a pesar de lo que te hicieron-

-Gracias a ti también, Winter. Espero que podamos ser amigas después de esto-

* * *

><p>-¡Mi generalísima!- Exclamo una pegaso de la guardia secreta a espaldas de Winter Snow, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos frente a la tumba de su tutor.<p>

-Infórmeme, Capitana Aradia - Le ordeno la generalísima.

La pegaso a la que se dirigía la generalísima tenía el pelaje gris y la melena negra, con unos hermosos ojos azules que resaltaban su rostro. Demás esta decir, que al tener un pelaje y melena de tonalidades tan oscuras, combinado la negra armadura de la guardia secreta, no ayudaba a que se viera muy amigable. Sin embargo, su voz era casi angelical.

-Toda la guardia secreta ya está lista para su comunicado- Le respondió la pegaso Aradia.

-Entiendo. Bueno, no hagamos esperar más a esas yeguas. Ya termine de despedirme- Winter Snow se dio media vuelta y abrió sus alas, pero justo antes de que esta pudiera emprender vuelo, algo la retuvo.

-Mi… generalísima- Le llamo la atención la capitana.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tenemos algo de prisa, lo sabes-

Al oír la respuesta de su superior abrió las alas de inmediato para disponerse a volar.

-Nada, nada… olvídelo mi generalísima. No era nada importante- Le respondió ella.

-¿Segura? Has estado lejos de casa mucho tiempo, dirigiendo las operaciones de sabotaje. No me importaría si quisieras tomarte unos minutos para…-

-No mi generalísima. Ya se presentara el tiempo para eso- Le interrumpió abruptamente -Primero están nuestras obligaciones, no me gustaría que hiciera esperar a mis yeguas más tiempo. Están deseosas de verla sana y salva-

Winter Snow asintió, obviamente estaba de acuerdo con la capitana en los puntos que dio para justificar su apuro. Sin embargo, Winter conocía esos orbes azules como la palma de su casco; decidió ignorar sus impulsos sentimentales para cumplir con su deber.

-Si esa es la situación, entonces vámonos- Dijo, para emprender vuelo seguida por la capitana Aradia.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando del cementerio, dejando ahí los restos de dos seres importantes para Winter Snow. Uno se trataba de su querido mentor y amigo, mientras que el otro, quizá se tratase de la yegua con la mayor fuerza que voluntad y conciencia de sacrificio que jamás conoció. Ahí, debajo de un árbol y con hierba ocultando parte de su nombre, se hallaba la tumba de Shine Luster. Diciéndoles adiós a la mejor amiga que tuvo en su vida, y a la hija que con mucho esfuerzo trajo al mundo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola queridos lectores, gracias por leer. Me demore un poco más de lo que tenia planeado para este capitulo, lo cierto es que me cuesta hacer sufrir a Winter de esa forma, porque realmente se ha convertido en este poco tiempo, en uno de los personajes que más he querido, y es creación mía. Aun no se a dicho la ultima palabra sobre Aradia, la capitana de la guardia secreta, hija de Shine Luster. Ya revelare que paso con con su madre, más adelante ya que quedan un par de flashbacks. Y no sé preocupen, que el hecho de que la contra parte adulta e imaginaria de Winter Snow dijera "generalísima" tiene una explicación que se revelara pronto.<em>**

_**Sin más que decir me despido por ahora, no olviden dejar su reviews, que son las monedas de lo que escribimos aquí, xD. **_


	6. El día de la Guerra Y la noche de la paz

**El día de la guerra**

**Y la noche de la paz. **

En una cueva, de la montaña con la ciudad suspendida de Canterlot, se ocultaban los cuarteles de la guardia secreta, además de la base de investigación científica y mágica de uso militar. Ahí, pasando por largos y anchos túneles se hallaban un sin número de habitaciones, comedores, baños y salones de entrenamiento y recreo. Uno de estos salones tenía el nombre de "Salón Canterlot", el cual se usaba para reunir a toda la guardia secreta en un solo sitio, debido a su gran tamaño. Todas las yeguas poseedoras de las temibles armaduras negras estaban en ese lugar, portando sobre sus cabezas el casco con la calavera plateada. Unicornios, pegasos y ponies de tierra, cada una era un arma asesina al servicio del gran y glorioso reino de Equestria. La misma generalísima selecciono a cada una de ellas, alrededor y ancho de todo el reino. Desvió enormes fondos militares para construir la compleja red de túneles que posteriormente se convertiría en la base de su élite privilegiada.

Sobre una tribuna frente a la concentración de ponies, se hallaba la capitana de la guardia secreta, la joven pegaso Aradia, quien fue cuestionada desde un principio por todos los militares del ejército equino, quienes no concebían que alguien tan joven tuviera un cargo de capitana. Esta idea la generalísima la mando a la mierda el primer día que la escucho, e instalo a Aradia sin consultarle a nadie. Lo consideraba indignante, teniendo en cuenta que ella había asumido el puesto de generalísima, casi a la misma edad a la que Aradia se le asigno el cargo de capitana.

-Ponies de la guardia secreta. Hermanas todas, por las que daría mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces. Es para mí un gran honor recibir a nuestra fundadora y comandante suprema. Aquella que guió a nuestro pueblo, hasta conseguir las grandes extensiones de territorio, necesarios para el cultivo y la minería-

Un telón tras Aradia se abre, revelando el símbolo de la guardia secreta; el cual era un alicornio plateado sobre un fondo negro.

-Con ustedes, nuestra querida generalísima ¡Winter Snow!-

Winter es recibida en un mar de aplausos, incluyendo los de Aradia mientras subía los últimos escalones que la separaban del escenario. Finalmente había llegado la hora de retomar sus actividades, seduciendo a la multitud que la escuchara. Se posiciono sobre el estrado y a los pocos segundos todas las yeguas guardaron silencio.

-_Mis queridas ponies, es un gran placer y honor estar frente a todas ustedes, con vida y voz para darles mi comunicado. Tras recuperarme de un terrible ataque, cuyo único objetivo era despojarme de mi vida, y tras sufrir una dolorosa recuperación tras una complicada operación, me llena de alegría el corazón, verlas reunidas esta noche- _Winter toma una expresión más seria.

-_La guerra total está muy cerca. Debido a mi condición, el ejército de Equestria no ha tomado ningún movimiento contra la amenaza taurina, lo que les ha dado tiempo que fortalecer sus líneas defensivas. Por el momento no tenemos muchas oportunidades de avanzar sobre su territorio ¡Pero yo les aseguro que eso está por cambiar!- _

Le sigue un mar de aplausos por parte de las yeguas, incluyendo a Aradia.

-_Tras los taurinos hay un enemigo que se oculta al acecho. Un enemigo que creíamos vencido- _

Tras estas últimas palabras había una gran cantidad de ojos que miraban desconcertadas tal revelación.

_-¡Así es, ponies de la guardia secreta. Me refiero a los grifos!- _Exclamo a todo pulmón, dejando a la multitud sorprendida.

El ejercito grifo se había rendido ante Equestria hace ya casi un año, cediendo todas las praderas de cultivo más cercanas al reino de Equestria, incluyendo una ciudad suspendida sobre una montaña, que posteriormente los equinos renombrarían como Canterlot. Los grifos habían quedado con grandes extensiones de montañas, donde se encontraban el resto de sus ciudades suspendidas y parte de tierra que usaban para cazar. Luego le siguió el reino taurino, renunciando a mucho menos territorio, pero si una cantidad considerable. Esa era la realidad que todos conocían y escrita en las crónicas de la historia. Pero al parecer Winter tenía algo que decir al respecto.

_-Veo sus caras de asombro, y no es de extrañar. Después de todo, todos en Equestria dieron por terminado nuestros roces de enemistad con los grifos, cuando firmaron el armisticio. Pero la realidad es otra y yo se las diré ¡Durante todo este tiempo el reino grifo puso a disposición del ejercito taurino todo su metal! ¿Saben lo que quiere decir esto? Qué cada vez que un pony murió, por no atravesar la armadura de un minotauro, o fue derrotado por el hierro de la espada de uno de ellos. El metal de esa armadura, el hierro de esa espada ¡Era grifo!- _

Las ponies estallaron en muestras de enfado y desaprobación. Muchas de ellas, tenían esposos he hijos que fueron a la guerra y murieron, razón por la cual el ambiente en el gran salón cada vez era más acalorado por el ardor del fuego que se prendía en los corazones de cada pony.

_-¡El ejercito de Equestria a decidido que solo desempeñara sus esfuerzos contra los minotauros! Pero yo les pregunto, ¡Oh, poderosa guardia secreta de Equestria! ¿Nosotras vamos a perdonar esto?-_

Todas contestaron "¡NO!" al unisonó.

-_¡Entonces, guardia secreta. Ustedes ya no son la guardia de la capital. Ya no son un batallón que cuida la retaguardia. Ya no son una élite de búsqueda y castigo. Ahora, ustedes, guardia secreta, son una división del ejército ¡La división Winter Snow!- _

Todo el salón exploto en una lluvia de plausos y muestras de aprobación. Gritos, euforia y golpes de cascos que hacían un eco estruendoso.

-_Me enorgullezco de decir que desde aquellos días donde solo éramos ochocientas ponies, pasamos a conformar una fuerza de ¡tres mil quinientas yeguas de élite, dispuestas a todo!- _

El salón volvió a llenarse de plausos y gritos de euforia. La emoción de participar en el frente de batalla era tan grande, que ni siquiera Winter podía calmarlas. Por lo tanto, Aradia recibiendo una señal de su generalísima, se coloco unas orejeras, para luego elevarse con sus alas a una enorme campana que colgaba del techo, la cual resonó en todo el salón con un estruendoso ruido que ensordeció a todas unos segundos.

-_Maldita sea… No debí colocar esa cosa tan cerca de mí. Creo que me rompí los tímpanos- _Pensó la generalísima -Ahora, guardia secreta, quiero que reciban con respeto al primer macho en años, que toca este lugar. El coordinador de desfiles y marchas más famoso y profesional del reino. El nos ayudara a organizar una marcha para el día del desfile militar, con ustedes: Mimi-

Al momento de decir eso, un pony de atuendo bastante colorido, con un pelaje blanco y una melena rosada; se posa en el escenario frente a todas las yeguas. En su flanco se podía apreciar su cutie mark, la cual era una regla atravesada con una baqueta. Aquel pony, cuyos colores contrastaban completamente con el estilo de la guardia secreta, era el primer macho en ese lugar, desde aquellos tiempos donde aun se estaba construyendo la compleja red de túneles.

-Mis lindas ponies, vamos a ensayar para la gran marcha militar de Canterlot. Esta será la primera vez que desfila la guardia secreta, así que hagamos todo lo posible para que se vean ¡Fabuuuuuulooooosaaaaasss!- Dijo Mimi el primer "macho" que pisaba los cuarteles de la guardia secreta.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, tras el primer día de ensayo para el gran desfile que se celebraría en dos semanas, la generalísima Winter Snow junto con la capitana Aradia, se dirigieron la parte más profunda de los cuartes. Dentro de todo lo que se hacía ahí, la sección de investigación científica y mágica del ejército, ocupaba una parte muy importante. De hecho, no se les consideraba parte del cuartel de la guardia secreta, ya que tenía sus propias entradas secretas y dentro había machos que trabajaban junto con hembras. Ellos fabricaban las bombas de gas venenoso que usaba el ejército, además de desarrollar hechizos de ataque y defensa para los unicornios. Sin embargo, dejando de lado las bombas de gas venenoso, las armas hechas con alquimia y otros artilugios extraños, a la sección científica se le había ordenado el desarrollo de un arma que pudiera someter a las ciudades suspendidas de los grifos. Algo así, nunca se había pensado antes.<p>

La generalísima y la capitana Aradia pasaron de un pasillo, a encontrarse en un enorme y complejo salón lleno de objetos cubiertos con sabanas, estantes llenos de libros y ponies con bata blanca. Pero lo que más destacaba era una pintura de dos metros de alto, con las princesas Celestia y Luna derrotando a Discord.

-¡Me está diciendo que no tienen nada!- Exclamo la generalísima, furiosa a un pony de tierra enclenque de pelaje color crema y anteojos, quien no supo expresarse con claridad.

El pony de tierra se sobresalto asustado, protegiéndose con su portapapeles.

-Mi generalísima, por favor… comprenda por favor nosotros…-

-No hace falta que le expliques, cabo. Yo lo haré- Lo interrumpió un unicornio anciano de melena alborotada, pelaje gris, bata blanca y anteojos muy gruesos.

-Jefe...- Murmuro el pony enclenque.

Entonces la vista de la pegaso se fijo en el anciano pony.

-Profesor en jefe, que bueno que está aquí, ya que podrá explicarme cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo no hayan desarrollado un arma capaz de lanzar un proyectil a las ciudades de los grifos ¡Tiene idea de que ocurrirá si no podemos alcanzar sus ciudades suspendidas! No contamos con tantas alas y además…-

-Mi generalísima déjeme que…- Repentinamente Aradia toma al científico por la espalda, amenazándolo con un cuchillo, cuya hoja roza su cuello.

-Nadie interrumpe a la generalísima Winter Snow, cuando ella está hablando. Nadie- Le murmuro al oído.

-Déjalo Aradia. El es muy valioso para el ejercito- Le ordeno Winter, a lo que Aradia obedeció sin chistar, dejándolo libre pero mirándolo despectivamente.

El anciano científico respiro agitadamente, pero sonreía de una manera algo perturbadora.

-No esperaba menos de una de sus perras fieles, mi generalísima- Le dijo, acomodándose los lentes.

-No tiente a su suerte, profesor. Si ella lo mata, no le ocurrirá absolutamente nada… Es mi protegida, y aunque el mundo esté en su contra, la protegería sin dudarlo. Por otro lado, si usted me deja de ser útil, sabe lo que le ocurrirá- La sonrisa de Winter, borro la del profesor -No he hecho que desarrollen terribles maquinas de tortura, para nada…- Agrego.

-En esos términos. No se puede discutir con usted, mi generalísima. Ahora… retomando lo que le iba a decir- El cuerno del unicornio brillo, levitando unos planos frente a los ojos de Winter.

-¿Qué rayos estoy viendo?- Pregunto ella, al no comprender lo que los planos le enseñaban. Sabía que era un arma, pero no sabía nada más.

-Lo llamamos "cañón", es completamente de metal. El diseño que usted está viendo viene de Arabia Sentada, de un antiguo libro que hemos estado traduciendo. La diferencia es que esta es una versión más grande de lo que hemos traducido y visto en ilustraciones. Puede disparar un proyectil muy lejos-

-Es un diseño muy extraño… Nunca antes había visto algo semejante- Le dijo Winter, intrigada.

-Gracias a usted, y su descubrimiento en las minas de los perros diamante, nos dimos cuenta que había mucho más de ese polvo negro explosivo en otras regiones del reino. Los dragones lo llaman "Pólvora"…-

-¿Pólvora? ¿Cañón?... Exijo que me explique cómo esto puede ayudarnos a destruir las ciudades de los grifos-

-Sera un placer, mi generalísima-

Entonces el científico profesor comenzó a explicarle a Winter como, mientras más grande el cañón, más lejos puede lanzar un proyectil. Ademas, que con la pólvora; pueden fabricar proyectiles mucho más destructivos que las rocas de las catapultas. También explico como haciendo algunas modificaciones a los barcos voladores (que inicialmente solo se usaban para transportar pasajeros), pueden montar estos cañones para que disparen su carga explosiva sobre las ciudades suspendidas de los grifos. La idea simplemente encanto a la generalísima Winter, incluyendo a la capitana Aradia; pero estaban a punto de enterarse de otra cosa.

-Equestria nos ha proporcionado suficiente metal para hacer prototipos y pruebas. Con cada prueba vamos arreglando defectos y haciendo modelos más grandes, pero no tenemos suficiente material para hacer muchos de ellos. Además, las modificaciones que habría que hacerles a esos globos aerostáticos que llevan barcos de madera, aun no se ha estudiado-

Winter se llevo un casco al mentón, de forma pensativa tratando de encontrar una solución.

-En el fondo, lo que me quiere decir es que no disponemos de suficientes metales para poner en producción un arma así- Inquirió Winter.

-Sí. Ese es el principal problema… De hecho, según me informaron, nuestras minas se concentran en la búsqueda de gemas preciosas-

-Mi generalísima, podríamos desviar hierro de las fabricas de armaduras y espadas, hacia la sección científica- Sugirió Aradia.

Winter miro en silencio unos segundos en plano. La sugerencia de su capitana de la guardia secreta, no era del todo mala, pero no la pondría en practica. Primero necesitaría al reino taurino ya derrotado, para así no arriesgarse a perder tantas tropas por falta de material militar. Ciertamente, es la primera vez que piensa tanto en el metal como recurso extremadamente importante, ya que metales para armaduras y espadas, siembre hubo en el pasado.

-Me encargare de solucionar su problema. Buen trabajo, profesor- Le dijo ella, para luego darse media vuelta -Le deseo buenas noches, la capitana y yo tenemos que descansar. Ha sido un arduo día- Bostezo.

El anciano unicornio decidió dejarlo todo en cacos de su generalísima, si ella dice que se encargara del problema, no tiene otra opción que esperar los resultados. Les dirigió una sonrisa a ambas ponies, antes de enrollar los planos y colocarlos sobre su lomo.

-Buenas noches, mi generalísima. Buenas noches capitana Aradia- Le dijo el profesor.

-Sí, buenas noches…- Le respondió Aradia, con una mirada despectiva.

Ambas yeguas caminaron hacía la salida a paso tranquilo.

-Oh, profesor… casi lo olvido- Le llamo la atención antes de cerrar la puerta -No olvide ir a ver el desfile-

-No lo olvidaría, mi generalísima- Le respondió, y acto seguido la puerta se cerró.

El anciano profesor se dio media vuelta y miro a todos sus colegas, quienes lo habían estado mirando a él y a la generalísima fijamente todo el tiempo que conversaron. El silencio tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, hizo que la situación se volviera un poco incomoda para el anciano unicornio.

-Ustedes también vallan a dormir colegas. Yo me quedare otra noche organizando un poco los planos de los nuevos modelos-

Una pony joven de pelaje gris y melena anaranjada, se acerco al anciano profesor en jefe.

-Mi profesor, no debería sobre explotarse de esta manera. Es la quinta noche que se queda aquí hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Déjeme ayudarlo por favor- Suplico la joven pony, casi inclinándose ante él.

-Mi joven aprendiz. Si yo hago esto, es para que los demás no pierdan el sueño. Ustedes son mucho más jóvenes y capaces…-

-Traina, no molestes al profesor- Le llamo la atención un pony fornido verde agua.

-¡No te entrometas. Si no fuera por él, esta sección ya hubiera sido desintegrada hace mucho tiempo!- Exclamo furiosa.

-Traina, aprendiz mía. Por favor… Ustedes me ayudan más mostrándome camaradería, que con cualquier otra cosa. Así que, Traina. No me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy, y vallan a descansar para mañana-

La joven pony se aclaro la garganta y le sonrió a su maestro.

-Está bien, será como usted diga- La joven pony se acerco a la mejilla del anciano y la beso cariñosamente -Buenas noches, profesor-

Al cabo de unos segundos el unicornio profesor en jefe había quedado completamente solo, dentro de ese enorme lugar lleno de material para uso militar.

-_Al parecer todo salió muy bien_- Dijo una voz femenina detrás del gran cuadro de las princesas.

-Tal y como lo predijo, su etérea majestad del sol-

Se escucho el sonido de una palanca y el cuadro de las princesas derrotando a Discord se hizo a un lado, revelando un cuarto secreto donde la princesa Celestia se encontraba. Al parecer, era una de las muchísimas entradas secretas que daban a paso hacia los cuarteles subterráneos. Una escalera metálica se desplegó, permitiendo a la princesa bajar la poca distancia que había entre ella y el suelo del enorme taller.

-Es un placer ver a una de las grandes mentes de Equestria- Saludo ella, muy afectuosamente.

-Es un placer ver a una belleza con la suya- Le respondió el anciano -¿Escucho todo?- Pregunto.

-Cada palabra. Winter pone más empeño en las tareas que cree, que me está ocultando. Equestria será en reino más grande de la historia, gracias a ella. El hambre, la corrupción y la falta de empleo, serán cosa del pasado una vez que contemos con todos los recursos que necesitamos, para el gran Imperio Equino-

Celestia se acerco a un mapa que se encontraba desplegado en la pared, donde se podía apreciar a todos los reinos conocidos en el sus capitales, simbolizadas por pequeñas ilustraciones hechas a casco.

-Las grandes mentes de Equestria, son los pilares que nos pondrán algún día, sobre todos los reinos- Dijo, colocando su casco sobre la pequeña ilustración de Canterlot -La generalísima sigue siendo un mal necesario, aunque me pese-

-Coincido con eso, su majestad. Si el mundo funcionara como en los cuentos de los potrillos, hace muchos años que tendríamos un territorio apto para vivir, sin la necesidad de recurrir a seres tan conflictivos como Winter Snow-

La princesa Celestia arqueo una ceja, mirando al pony anciano.

-Usted es uno de los pocos que conoce la realidad de Equestria en su totalidad ¿Por qué sigue involucrado en un asunto tan delicado, que le podría costar la vida?-

El pony se limito a soltar una pequeña carcajada antes de aclararse la garganta para contestar.

-Usted es la única que me puede proteger de la generalísima. Pero la generalísima es la única que me puede proteger de usted… Tener dos lados a los cuales recurrir, si me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo, tiene grandes ventajas-

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas y era un día muy especial para todas las familias del gran reino de Equestria, que veían con tristeza, pero a la vez con orgullo, como el esposo o hijo mayor de la familia; marchaba hacía la guerra. En la calle principal de Canterlot, la más amplia que conectaba hacia la salida de la ciudad, se encontraban los valientes machos que conformaban el invencible ejército de Equestria. Ahí, frente a los enormes batallones de soldados, se hallaban los capitanes y demás altos mandos, que dirigirían la invasión a las tierras taurinas. Luego de que la noticia, del intento de asesinato de Winter se propagara por todo el reino, una cantidad exorbitante de voluntarios lleno las oficinas de reclutamiento. Por suerte, los grandes industriales y nobles de Equestria, no escatimaron en recursos para producir todo el material militar posible.<p>

Las princesas saludaban sobre un escenario a todos los soldados, sonriéndoles con miradas llenas de serenidad, mientras que sobre la ciudad volaban centenares de barcos, elevados por globos aerostáticos; y cientos de carrozas de batalla y catapultas, eran parte del desfile en tierra junto a los soldados.

-Cuando veo sus rostros, parece como si viera fantasmas de días futuros- Murmuro Luna.

-No dejes de sonreír hermana. Demuestra a tu pueblo que cuentan con una soberana fuerte. Ellos van a la guerra, no nosotras… lo menos que podemos hacer, es despedirlos con una sonrisa, ya que ellos nos defenderán- Le dijo Celestia, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que decía su hermana -Vendrán días mejores-

-Y noches también- Agrego la princesa Luna.

Cuando todos creían que ya había pasado todo el ejército por la gran avenida, el sonido de tubas, tambores, acordeones, balalaicas, xilófonos, trompetas y clarinetes se escucharon a lo lejos. Se aproximaban poco a poco, arrastrando una gran sombra de color negro, una sombra tan oscura como sus armaduras. Si… eran ellas, las yeguas más fuertes de todo el reino. Aquellas que se encargaban del trabajo del que nadie quería escuchar. La guardia secreta de Equestria. Sus miradas eran tan frías como un glaciar y el brillo de sus armaduras, en especial de las calaveras en sus cascos, cegaba a algunos ponies.

-Hermana…- Le llamo la atención Luna.

-Dime, querida hermanita-

-¿No crees que la guardia secreta, tiene ciertos aires que…?-

-¿Dan escalofríos?- Inquirió Celestia, terminado la pregunta.

-Exacto- Le confirmo.

Repentinamente, Aradia quien estaba en frente de las yeguas junto con la generalísima Winter Snow, comenzó a cantar mientras seguía marchando y la banda tocando.

_"__Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi, _  
><em>Poplyli tumany nad rekoj<em>_"_

Luego al instante, las demás yeguas de la guardia secreta le siguieron mientras la música seguía su curso:

"_Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, _  
><em>Na vysokij bereg na krutoj."<em>

Aradia repitió esa parte dos veces, tal como lo habían ensayado. La generalísima Winter, tomo aire antes de fijar su vista en las dos princesas con la boca abierta a más no poder por la sorpresa de ver a la temible guardia secreta cantar. Sin embargo, lo siguiente no se lo esperaban, ya que de un momento a otro todas las yeguas se callaron, dejando cantar a su líder.

"_Vykhodila, pesniu zavodila _  
><em>Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla,"<em>

Para luego ser acompañada por la capitana Aradia, mientras que las demás esperaban su turno.

"_Pro togo, kotorogo liubila,_

_Pro togo, chi pisma beregla._

_On ty, pesnia, pesenka devichia, _  
><em>Ty leti za iasnym solntsem vsled. <em>  
><em>I bojtsu na dalnem pograniche <em>

_Ot Katyushi peredaj privet."_

Repentinamente un grupo de doscientas pegasos de la guardia secreta se elevaron en el aire, mientras hacían piruetas impresionantes en el aire, con una coordinación perfecta, que asombraba a todo el pueblo que pasó de estar atemorizado, a impresionado. Luego de repetir la última estrofa una vez más, todas las yeguas volvieron a unirse en la canción.

"_Pust on vspomnit devushku prostuiu, _  
><em>Pust uslyshit, kak ona poet, <em>  
><em>Pust on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu, <em>  
><em>A liubov Katyusha sberezhet.<em> _"_

Las unicornios de la guardia secreta hicieron hechizos de fuegos artificiales, mientras seguían cantando y sus compañeras, haciendo piruetas. Algunos en el publico temían, que en algún momento, uno de estos hechizos alcanzara a alguna de las pegasos, pero su ejecución era perfecta. Podían darse el lujo de ofrecer un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y maniobras de vuelo, al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a repetir la última estrofa, para cantar a todo pulmón la última parte de la canción, ya alcanzando al ejército que apenas resistía la tentación de no mirar hacia atrás, para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"_Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi, _  
><em>Poplyli tumany nad rekoj. <em>  
><em>Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, <em>  
><em>Na vysokij bereg na krutoj."<em>

Repitiendo esa última estrofa dos veces, se retiraron, llevándose el aplauso y admiración de todo el pueblo y las princesas. La temible guardia secreta, aquella que hacía desaparecer ponies, obtenía información mediante tortura y aplastaba a cuanta fuerza enemiga se le atravesara en su camino, con una eficiencia y crueldad insuperables, se había ganado el corazón de muchos. En especial de machos, ya que los duros entrenamientos de la guardia, les proporcionaba a las yeguas que la conformaban; un físico envidiable.

* * *

><p><span>Días después<span>

Limite con Equestria

Y el reino taurino

En una casa de madera dentro de una selva, dos ponies y dos minotauros discutían en una acalorada reunión, golpeando constantemente un mapa que se encontraba sobre una mesa de madera vieja. Aquellos ponies eran parte del ejército de Equestria, se trataba del capital Flaminor Sparkle y el jefe de batallón Apple Heave. Mientras que del otro lado de la mesa se encontraban el Comandante de Ganz del reino de los minotauros, y el consejero Living, la voz más cercana al rey Magna. Su entorno dejaba mucho que desear, en especial tomando en cuenta el fino traje del consejero, el cual consistía en una túnica morada muy larga.

-¡Nosotros no vamos a matar a la generalísima!- Exclamo el capitán Flaminor.

-Si no lo hacen, la cantidad de muertos será colosal ¡Si tan solo hubieran cooperado un poco más con nuestra operación…!- Dijo el Comandante Ganz, quien era un taurino de pelaje negro, con una brillante armadura gris oscuro.

-¿Hacer más? Les dimos la hora exacta en la que la generalísima partió hacia la gala. Les dimos la ruta y nos encargamos de que su escolta no fuera más que dos reclutas que apenas sabían pelear ¡Y exigen más!- Contesto el jefe de batallón Apple Heave.

-¡Perdimos a nuestro mejor capitán del ejército en esa operación! ¿Ustedes que han perdido?- Contraargumento el consejero Living.

-No es nuestra culpa que su capitán fuera tan descuidado y no acabara con ella cuando pudo ¡Así es, lo sabemos! Afortunadamente, la guardia secreta documenta todo lo que rodea a la generalísima- Dijo el capitán Sparkle.

El Comandante taurino perdió la paciencia y desenfundo su espada amenazante, apuntando a los ponies.

-Comandante, por favor guarde eso... Aun no hemos terminado de hablar con estos caballeros- Le dijo en un tono suplicando el consejero.

-¡No! Ya estoy cansado de esta situación. Es obvio que no están lo suficientemente comprometidos con nuestro objetivo. Sera mejor asesinarlos, para así no dejar una boca suelta por ahí, que pueda decir algo que perjudique nuestros planes-

El jefe de batallón Apple Heave bufo, desenfundando su espada.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes vaquero- Dijo el pony de tierra, decidido a atacar.

La situación llego a un punto demasiado tenso para ambas partes. Parecía que en lo único que estaban de acuerdo, era en que no estaban de acuerdo. Los actuales hechos en sus reinos pusieron demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, y eso termino por hacerlos explotar, en el peor momento posible.

-_Ustedes tienen problemas…- _Dijo una voz femenina, que venía de detrás de la vieja puerta de madera.

El capitán Sparkle y al jefe de batallón Apple Heave, casi se les congela la sangre al escuchar esa voz. Sus pelajes incluso se erizaron y sus miradas demostraban a leguas su sorpresa y pánico. Poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo, haciendo rechinar las bisagras oxidadas de esta. Al cabo de unos segundos, no solo los ponies estaban impresionados, sino también los minotauros.

-Prin… ¡Princesa Luna!- Exclamo el capitán Sparkle.

-Capitán, jefe de batallón y presentes del reino de los minotauros. Es verdaderamente un placer estar aquí con ustedes esta tarde que mi hermana tan amablemente nos ha traído- Dijo la princesa Luna, acercándose a la mesa.

-No sabía que iba a venir, princesa Luna- Dijo el consejero Living, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como es costumbre entre sus modales hacia la realeza de cualquier reino.

-No se extrañe, consejero Living. Ellos tampoco lo sabían- Dijo, refiriéndose al capitán y al jefe de batallón.

-Princesa Luna, déjeme explicarle por favor… Escuche usted tiene que estar al tanto, tiene que saberlo todo- Le dijo Apple Heave muy exaltado.

-No se preocupe, súbdito y valiente jefe de batallón. He investigado por mi cuenta desde hace mucho. Y al escucharlos unos momentos, creo saber lo que están haciendo aquí-

-¿Cómo nos encontró?- Pregunto el capitán Sparkle.

-La guardia nocturna tiene un sentido de la lealtad que no se imagina. Para ellos, traicionarme a mí, es el peor de los pecados. No sé imagina la oscuridad que traería a su corazón el obedecer más a un mortal, que a su deidad cósmica. Razón por la cual, reciben órdenes mías, que se hallan en completo secreto, incluso de la guardia secreta. Han estado siendo vigilados desde hacía meses, tras una serie de coincidencias, que los vinculan indirectamente con el intento de asesinado de la generalísima Winter Snow-

El Comandante Ganz golpe la mesa, provocando un silencio incomodo que hizo sofocante el ambiente uno segundos, hasta que el mismo Comandante decidió romper dicho silencio, con una voz llena de ira.

-Ya es suficiente, usted es una de las dirigentes máximas de Equestria. Yo conozco muchos crímenes de guerra que ha cometido su ejército… Por ahora, hasta que lleguen ustedes a invadir, esto sigue siendo territorio de mi gente. Podría apresarla ahora mismo en nombre de su majestad el rey Magna-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que ambos ponies militares se colocaran en guardia, frente a la princesa, sin embargo, esta los hizo a un lado usando su magia.

-¿De qué serviría exactamente apresarme? ¿Se acabaría la guerra?- Cuestiono la princesa.

-Se empieza por algo ¿No lo cree?- Le contesto el Comandante, mientras que el consejero grifo se escondía detrás de él.

-Estoy al tanto que se han cometido faltas imperdonables por parte del ejercito Equestre. Comparto su deseo de paz, quiero un futuro donde ambos reinos vivan en armonía ¡Y no solo eso! Sino todos los reinos… Es por eso, es que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar una vida, por la de millones- La princesa Luna se acerco al Comandante extendiéndole su casco amigablemente.

-Me uniré a ustedes, a costa de mi hermana mayor, para dar fin a este absurdo conflicto acabando con una única vida. En nombre de la paz y por el bien de futuras generaciones ¡La Generalísima Winter Snow debe desaparecer!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno queridos lectores, quería tener esta cap listo para navidad, pero las circunstancias simplemente no se dieron. Así espero que me disculpen y también que lo hallan disfrutado. Aprovecho de dejarles la traducción de la canción "<strong>_**_Katyusha" que fue la que cantaron la guardia secreta. Es de origen soviético, cosa que no les debería extrañar teniendo en cuenta la inspiración que tuvo el nombre y titulo de Winter._**

_**Manzano y peral ofrecían sus flores,**_  
><em><strong>y la niebla matinal suspendía sobre el río,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cuando la joven Katyusha subió la alta ribera,<strong>_  
><em><strong>también nebulosa y empinada...<strong>_

_**Y caminando comenzó a cantar,**_  
><em><strong>del águila azul de la estepa,<strong>_  
><em><strong>y de su Amor tan profundo<strong>_  
><em><strong>del que guardaba las cartas.<strong>_

_**¡Oh, brillante canción de la doncella,**_  
><em><strong>vuela sobre el sol radiante<strong>_  
><em><strong>hacia el soldado en el lejano frente,<strong>_  
><em><strong>y llévale el saludo de Katyusha!<strong>_

_**Que recuerde una humilde muchacha,**_  
><em><strong>y que escuche su claro cantar,<strong>_  
><em><strong>pues guardará la tierra de su cara patria<strong>_  
><em><strong>y su fuerte amor mantendrá.<strong>_

_**Manzano y peral ofrecían sus flores,**_  
><em><strong>y la niebla matinal suspendía sobre el río,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cuando la joven Katyusha subió la alta ribera,<strong>_  
><em><strong>también nebulosa y empinada...<strong>_

**_**También les dejo el link d**e un vídeo que pueden buscar el Youtube, para que puedan escuchar la canción e imaginar el desfile de la guardia secreta, ya que me inspire en Pravda Hight School de Girls und Panzer, para escribirlo: _****_/watch?v=rIY36UbDbQQ_**

**_Sin más que decir, me despido. No olviden dejar su reviews... las monedas de los que escribimos aquí. _**


End file.
